la camarera y el principe
by pottertj
Summary: AU que pasa Cuando Ginny, una inocente camarera, cae en los brazos de harry, el príncipe responde a su fama de mujeriego acostándose con ella...lGinny está embarazada. Harry está furioso. Aunque no es más que una buscavidas, el protocolo real exige que la convierta en su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

—Mantén baja la mirada, sirve el almuerzo y luego márchate. No te quedes en la suite presidencial más de lo necesario. No entables conversación con el príncipe y, sobre todo, no intentes coquetear con él. El príncipe Harry tiene muy mala reputación con las mujeres.

y… Ginny ¿me estás escuchando?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
—Sí—consiguió decir—. Te estoy escuchando. Diana— ¿Qué he dicho?  
—Has dicho… —con el cerebro embotado por la angustia y la falta de sueño, Ginny no recordaba una sola palabra— me has dicho que… no lo sé, lo siento.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Normalmente eres seria y diligente, por eso te elegí para este trabajo. Seria y diligente. Dos defectos más para añadir a la lista de razones por las que Deán la había dejado.  
—No debería tener que recordarte que hoy es un día muy importante  
para mí. Atender a un miembro de una casa real en el estadio Twickenham es algo que no hacemos todos los días, ¡Es el Torneo de las Seis Naciones! El campeonato de rugby más importante del mundo. Si lo hacemos bien, nos lloverán los contratos y más trabajo para mí significa más trabajo para ti. Pero tienes que concentrarte, tienes que hacerlo bien. Una camarera alta y delgada se acercó entonces con una bandeja llena de copas vacías.  
—Déjala en paz. Su prometido rompió con ella anoche y es un milagro  
que haya podido venir a trabajar. Yo no me hubiera levantado de la cama.  
— ¿Tu prometido ha roto contigo? —Exclamó Diana—. ¿Eso es verdad,  
Ginny? ¿Por qué te ha dejado?

Porque era seria y diligente. Porque su pelo tenía el color de un atardecer y no el de un girasol. Porque era mojigata e inhibida. Porque su trasero era demasiado grande… Contemplando la lista de razones Ginny sintió que la invadía una  
oleada de desesperación.  
—Deán ha conseguido el puesto de director de marketing y yo ya no pego con su nueva imagen. Por el momento no había llorado y se sentía muy orgullosa de sí  
misma. Orgullosa y un poco sorprendida. ¿Por qué no había llorado? Ella amaba a Deán. Habían planeado un futuro junto…  
—A partir de ahora tiene que recibir a clientes y periodistas y… en fin,  
ahora tiene un Porsche y necesita una mujer que haga juego con todo eso  
—Ginny se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia—. Yo soy  
más bien un utilitario.  
—Tú eres demasiado buena para él, eso es lo que pasa —Luna, la  
camarera, hizo un gesto con la mano y las copas de la bandeja empezaron  
a temblar—, es un cabr…  
—¡Luna! —La interrumpió Diana—. Por favor, recuerda que tú eres el  
rostro de la empresa.  
—Pues será mejor que me pagues unas inyecciones de botox para  
cuando me salgan arrugas por tener que atender a esos idiotas. El ex de  
Ginny y la rubia que se ha traído están bebiendo champán como si le  
hubieran hecho director de marketing de una de las cien empresas más  
importantes del país y no de una franquicia que vende comida para  
animales.  
—¿Está con él? —Exclamó Ginny—. Entonces yo no puedo subir ahí. El  
palco de Deán está al lado de la suite presidencial y no quiero que todos  
sus colegas me miren con cara de pena… ¡ni verlo con esa mujer! No, me  
niego.  
—Lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte otro novio lo antes posible. Lo  
bueno de los idiotas es que hay miles de ellos —Luna puso la bandeja en  
las manos de su jefa y tomó a Ginny del brazo—. Respira profundamente.  
Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vas a entrar en la suite tranquilamente  
y vas a besar a ese príncipe. Si tienes que enamorarte de algún idiota, por  
lo menos que sea rico. Además, por lo que dicen, el príncipe besa de  
maravilla. Venga, vamos. Un beso con lengua… eso sí que dejaría a Deán de piedra.  
—El príncipe también se quedaría de piedra —riendo a pesar de su  
pena, Ginny se apartó—. No, déjalo, un rechazo a la semana es más que  
suficiente. Si no soy lo bastante rubia y lo bastante delgada para el  
director de marketing de Pet Palace, no creo que un príncipe se fijase en  
mí.  
—¿Por qué no? —Luna le hizo un guiño—. Desabróchale un par de  
botones, entra ahí y ponte a tontear con él. Es lo que yo haría.  
—Afortunadamente, Ginny no es como tú —suspiró Diana—. ¡Y no se  
va a desabrochar ningún botón! Aparte de que no os pago para que  
tonteéis con los clientes, el comportamiento del príncipe Harry empieza a  
ser escandaloso y he recibido estrictas instrucciones de palacio: nada de  
camareras guapas. Que nadie lo distraiga. Especialmente las rubias. Por  
eso te elegí a ti, Ginny. Pelirroja y con pecas, perfecta.  
Ella frunció el ceño, tocando el largo cabello rojo. ¿Perfecta? Perfecta para pasar desapercibida, claro.  
—Diana, de verdad que no puedo hacerlo. Hoy no, imposible. Todos  
son guapos, ricos, triunfadores —todo lo que ella no era—. Mira, me llevo esto a la cocina —suspiró, tomando la bandeja—. Luna puede atenderlos.  
Yo no podría soportar que me mirasen como si…  
No fuera nadie.  
—Si haces tu trabajo como debes hacerlo, no te mirarán en absoluto  
—Diana le quitó la bandeja con tal violencia, que las copas estuvieron a  
punto de caer al suelo—. Tú llevarás la bandeja a la cocina, Luna. Y tú,  
Ginny, si quieres conservar tu puesto de trabajo, harás lo que te he dicho. Y

nada de tonterías. Además, no creo que te interese despertar la atención  
del príncipe. Un hombre de su posición sólo estaría interesado en una  
chica como tú por una razón y… —en ese momento, Diana vio a otra de  
las camareras estirando el cuello para admirar a los jugadores de rugby  
entrenando en el campo—, ¡Estas aquí para trabajar, no para mirar las  
piernas de los jugadores!  
Su jefa desapareció para regañar a la joven, dejándolas solas un  
momento.  
—Pues claro que estamos aquí para mirar las piernas de los jugadores—murmuró Luna—. ¿Por qué cree esa tonta que aceptamos el trabajo? Yo  
no sé nada sobre goles o melés, pero esos chicos son de cine. O sea, hay  
hombres y hombres. Y ésos son hombres, no sé si me entiendes.  
Ginny ni entendía ni estaba escuchando.  
—La sorpresa no es que Deán me haya dejado, sino que saliera  
conmigo.  
—No digas eso. No dejes que ese imbécil te haga sentir mal —  
protestó Luna—. Y, por favor, no me digas que te has pasado la noche  
llorando por él.  
—Lo curioso es que no. No he derramado una sola lágrima. A lo mejor  
estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo llorar.  
—¿Has comido chocolate?  
—Sí, claro. Bueno, galletas de chocolate. ¿Eso cuenta?  
—Depende de cuántas hayas comido. Hacen falta muchas galletas  
para conseguir el necesario subidón de chocolate.  
—Me comí dos.  
—¿Dos galletas?  
Ginny se puso colorada.  
—Dos paquetes. Y luego me odié a mí misma por ello. Pero en ese  
momento lo necesitaba.  
—Normal.  
—Deán me llevó a cenar a un restaurante para romper el  
compromiso. Supongo que lo hizo para evitar que me pusiera a llorar. Pero  
supe que pasaba algo cuando pidió aperitivos… él nunca pedía aperitivos.  
—Vaya, qué típico —suspiró Luna—. La noche que rompe contigo por  
fin te invita a comer algo decente.  
—Los aperitivos eran para él, no para mí —Ginny sacudió la cabeza—.  
De todas formas, yo no puedo comer delante de Deán.  
—¿Qué?  
—Me mira de una manera… no sé, me hace sentir como si no supiera  
masticar. Me dijo que habíamos roto entre el pescado a la plancha y el  
postre. Luego me dejó en casa y yo esperé a que llegasen las lágrimas,  
pero no. No podía llorar.  
—No me sorprende. Seguramente tenías demasiada hambre como  
para reunir energía —replicó Luna, burlona—. Pero que hayas comido  
galletas de chocolate es buena señal.  
—Eso díselo a mi falda. ¿Por qué insiste Diana en que llevemos unas  
prendas tan ajustadas? —Suspirando, Ginny se pasó una mano por la falda  
negra—. Es como si llevara un corsé. Y es demasiado corta.  
—Estás muy sexy, no te preocupes. Y comer chocolate es la primera  
fase en el proceso de curación. Lo siguiente es vender el anillo de  
compromiso.  
—Iba a devolvérselo…  
—¿Devolvérselo? ¿Tú estás loca? —las copas vacías volvieron a  
chocar—. Véndelo. Y cómprate un par de zapatos carísimos. Así tendrás un  
recuerdo suyo. Y la próxima vez, elige sexo sin emoción.  
Ginny sonrió, demasiado avergonzada como para confesar que en  
realidad nunca se había acostado con Deán. Y ése, por supuesto, había  
sido uno de los problemas de su relación. El la acusaba de ser una mojigata.  
Un utilitario con el seguro echado, pensó, irónica. ¿Sería más desinhibida si su trasero fuese más pequeño? Probablemente, pero no lo descubriría nunca. Siempre estaba jurando que iba a ponerse a régimen, pero no comer la ponía de mal humor. Y era por eso por lo que el uniforme le quedaba demasiado estrecho.  
A ese paso, se moriría siendo virgen. Deprimida, Ginny miró en dirección a la suite presidencial.  
—De verdad, no puedo hacerlo.  
—Merece la pena por ver al perverso príncipe en carne y hueso.  
—No ha sido siempre perverso. Una vez estuvo muy enamorado de  
una modelo escocesa o algo parecido—dijo Ginny, momentáneamente distraída de sus problemas—, eran una pareja de cine, pero hace ocho años ella murió junto con su hermano durante una avalancha. Fue muy triste. El príncipe perdió de repente a la persona a la que amaba y no me sorprende que desde entonces se haya vuelto un poco… en fin, desenfrenado.  
Seguramente necesitará que alguien lo quiera de verdad. Luna sonrió.  
—Pues quiérele tú. Y no olvides mi dicho favorito.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Si no puedes aguantar el calor…  
—Sal de la cocina —terminó Ginny la frase por ella.  
—No, quítate una prenda de ropa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPH PHPHP  
Harry entró en la suite presidencial y miró el impresionante estadio  
a través de una pared enteramente de cristal. Ochenta y dos mil personas  
estaban ocupando sus sitios poco a poco para presenciar la esperada final  
del prestigioso Torneo de las Seis Naciones. Era un helado día de febrero y su gente no dejaba de quejarse del invierno inglés. Harry no se daba ni cuenta. Él estaba acostumbrado al frío. Llevaba ocho largos años sintiendo frío. Remus, su jefe de seguridad, le ofreció un móvil.  
—Savannah, Alteza.  
Harry se encogió de hombros, sin volverse siquiera.  
—Otro corazón roto —la rubia que había a su lado soltó una carcajada  
—. Eres frío como el hielo. Harry. Rico y guapo, pero totalmente  
inaccesible. ¿Por qué vas a romper con ella? Está loca por ti.  
—Por eso voy a romper —Harry seguía mirando a los jugadores que  
calentaban en el campo.  
—Si cortas con la mujer más guapa del mundo, ¿qué esperanza hay  
para las demás?  
Ninguna esperanza. Ninguna esperanza para ellas ni para él. Todo era un juego, pensaba Harry. Un juego al que estaba harto de jugar.  
El deporte era una de sus pocas distracciones, pero antes de que  
empezase el partido tenía que soportar los gestos de hospitalidad.  
Dos largas horas de mujeres esperanzadas y amable conversación.  
Dos largas horas sin sentir nada.  
Su rostro apareció en la pantalla gigante del estadio y se observó a sí  
mismo con curiosidad, sorprendido por su aspecto relajado. Algunas  
mujeres empezaron a gritar y Harry sonrió, como se esperaba de él,  
preguntándose si alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a subir para  
entretenerlo un rato.  
Cualquiera de ellas, le daba igual. Mientras no esperasen nada de él.  
Luego miró hacia atrás, hacia la zona del comedor de la suite presidencial, donde estaban sirviendo el almuerzo. Una camarera excepcionalmente  
guapa comprobaba que no faltara nada en su mesa, recitando en voz baja lo que había en ella.  
Harry vio que se llevaba una mano a la boca. Luego la vio respirar  
agitadamente y mirar al techo… un comportamiento extraño para alguien  
que estaba a punto de servir el almuerzo.  
Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica hacía todo lo posible por no  
llorar.  
Era una tonta, pensó, por tener emociones tan profundas.  
Claro que, ¿no había sido él igual a los veinte años, cuando la vida le  
parecía llena de oportunidades?  
Pero más tarde había aprendido una lección más útil que todas las  
horas que pasó estudiando Derecho. Economía o Historia internacional.  
Había aprendido que las emociones eran la mayor debilidad de un  
hombre y que podían destruirlo de manera tan efectiva como la bala de un  
asesino.  
De modo que, sin piedad, había ocultado para siempre las suyas,  
protegiéndose bajo capas de amargura. Había enterrado sus emociones  
tan profundamente, que ya no podría encontrarlas aunque quisiera.  
Y no quería hacerlo.  
Sin mirar directamente a nadie. Ginny colocó el pastel de frambuesa  
frente al príncipe. La cubertería de plata y las copas de cristal brillaban  
sobre el más fino lino blanco, pero apenas se fijaba en eso. Había servido  
todo el almuerzo como un robot, sin dejar de pensar en Deán, que estaba entreteniendo a su sustituta en uno de los palcos.  
No había visto a la chica, pero estaba segura de que era rubia y  
guapa. No sería la clase de persona cuyo mejor amigo en un momento de  
crisis era un paquete de galletas de chocolate.  
¿Tendría estudios superiores? ¿Sería inteligente?  
De repente, las lágrimas nublaron su visión y parpadeó violentamente  
para contenerlas. Iba a ponerse a llorar. Allí, delante del príncipe. Iba a ser  
el momento más humillante de su vida… Intentando controlarse, Ginny se concentró en los postres que estaba sirviendo.  
Luna tenía razón. Debería haberse quedado en la cama, escondida  
bajo la colcha, hasta que se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente. Pero  
necesitaba aquel trabajo.  
La carcajada de alguien del grupo intensificó su sensación de soledad,  
de aislamiento. Y después de dejar el último pastel sobre la mesa dio un  
paso atrás, horrorizada al notar que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.  
Oh, no, por favor, allí no.  
El instinto le decía que se diera la vuelta, pero el protocolo le impedía  
marcharse sin más, de modo que se quedó a un metro de la mesa,  
mirando la alfombra con su dibujo de flores y consolándose a sí misma  
pensando que nadie estaba mirándola.  
La gente nunca se fijaba en ella. Era la mujer invisible, la mano que  
servía el champán o los ojos que veían una copa vacía.  
—Toma —una mano masculina le ofreció un pañuelo—. Suénate la  
nariz.  
Dejando escapar un gemido de angustia, Ginny se encontró con unos  
ojos tan oscuros como la noche en lo más profundo del frío invierno.  
Y ocurrió algo extraño. El tiempo se detuvo. Las lágrimas no siguieron rodando por su rostro y su corazón había dejado de latir.  
Era como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran separados y, por un  
instante, olvidó que estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo de su vida. Se  
olvidó de Deán y de la rubia. Incluso se olvidó del príncipe y su séquito.  
Lo único que había en el mundo era aquel hombre.

Pero aquel hombre, descubrió al levantar la mirada, era el príncipe.  
Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, su aristocrático rostro mostraba una  
perfecta composición de rasgos masculinos.  
La mirada oscura se clavó en su boca y Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en  
los labios mientras el corazón le latía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.  
Esos latidos desenfrenados fueron la llamada de atención que  
necesitaba.  
—Alteza…  
¿Tenía que hacer una reverencia? Estaba tan transfigurada por aquel  
hombre imposiblemente guapo, que se le olvidó el protocolo. ¿Qué debía  
hacer?  
Era tan injusto… La única vez que de verdad quería ser invisible, alguien se había fijado en ella.  
Precisamente el príncipe Harry de Santallia.  
—Respira —dijo él—. Despacio.  
Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de ella y que sus anchos hombros evitaban que los demás la viesen llorar.  
El problema era que ya no podía recordar por qué estaba llorando.  
Ginny se sonó la nariz: la desesperación se mezclaba con la fatalista  
admisión de que acababa de crear un nuevo problema.  
Seguramente, el príncipe se quejaría de ella. Y quizá haría que la  
despidieran.  
—Gracias, Alteza —murmuró, guardando el pañuelo en el bolsillo—.  
Estoy bien.  
— ¿Estás bien? —repitió él.  
Ginny respiró profundamente porque le faltaba el aire, pero la  
ajustada blusa blanca no pudo soportar la presión y dos de los botones  
saltaron.  
Se quedó helada, inmóvil. Como si no hubiera hecho el ridículo más  
que suficiente delante de él, ahora iba a verle el sujetador…  
—Voy a tener que quejarme de ti.  
—Su Alteza. Lo comprendo.  
—Una camarera tan sexy, con medias negras y sujetador de encaje,  
es una distracción —dijo él, mirando descaradamente su escote—. Ahora  
me resultará imposible concentrarme en la aburrida rubia que tengo a mi  
lado.  
Ginny se abrochó los botones a toda prisa.  
— ¿Está bromeando?  
—No, yo nunca bromeo sobre mis fantasías. Especialmente sobre las  
fantasías eróticas. ¿La rubia le parecía aburrida?  
— ¿Está teniendo una fantasía erótica?  
— ¿Y te parece raro?  
Ginny supo entonces que estaba tomándole el pelo; ella no era de las  
que provocaban fantasías eróticas.  
—No está bien reírse de la gente, Alteza.  
—Sólo tienes que llamarme Alteza la primera vez. Luego puedes  
llamarme «señor» —sonrió él—. Y más bien creo que eres tú quien se ríe  
de mí.  
Estaba mirándola con la admiración que los hombres reservaban para  
las mujeres excepcionalmente hermosas.  
Y ella no lo era. Sabía que no lo era.  
—No se ha comido el postre, señor.  
El príncipe sonrió.  
—Aún no, pero estoy mirándolo. Oh, no, estaba tonteando con ella.  
Y era tan atractivo que le temblaban las piernas.  
Pero la miraba como si ella fuera una modelo y su autoestima subió  
como la espuma. Aquel hombre guapísimo, aquel príncipe ni más ni  
menos, que podía tener a cualquier mujer, la encontraba tan atractiva que  
quería flirtear con ella.  
—Harry—escuchó una voz de mujer—. Ven a sentarte.  
Pero él no se volvió.  
Los invitados estaban pendientes de él… y seguramente de ella.  
—Están esperándolo, señor.  
El príncipe levantó una ceja, como si no entendiera el problema, y  
Ginny tuvo que sonreír, era el príncipe soberano de Santallia. La gente se  
ponía en cola para saludarlo, tenía empleados que atendían todos sus  
caprichos…  
Pero sus «caprichos» debían de consistir en mujeres guapísimas y  
elegantes como la que miraba impacientemente su espalda.  
Colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, Ginny se aclaró la garganta.  
—Están preguntándose qué ocurre.  
— ¿Y eso importa?  
—Bueno, en general a la gente le importa lo que piensen los demás.  
— ¿Ah, sí?  
—Sí.  
— ¿A ti te importa lo que piensen los demás?  
—Soy camarera —sonrió Ginny—. Debe importarme. Si no me importa,  
no me dan propinas.  
—Muy bien, entonces nos libraremos de ellos. Lo que no vean no  
podrán juzgarlo —el príncipe se volvió hacia un hombre muy alto que  
había frente a la puerta y esa silenciosa orden pareció ser suficiente.  
El equipo de seguridad se puso en acción y, unos minutos después, el  
séquito empezó a desalojar la suite, con miradas comprensivas de los  
hombres y miradas airadas de las mujeres. Ridículamente impresionada por tal muestra de autoridad. Ginny se preguntó qué se sentiría siendo tan poderoso como para vaciar una habitación con una sola mirada. Y cómo sería estar tan seguro de uno mismo que no importase en absoluto lo que pensaran los demás.  
Sólo cuando la puerta de la suite presidencial se cerró, Ginny se dio  
cuenta de que estaba a solas con él.  
¿Había despedido a un montón de mujeres guapísimas para quedarse  
con ella?  
El príncipe se volvió de nuevo para mirarla con un brillo en los ojos  
oscuros que le pareció a la vez excitante y peligroso.  
—Bueno, ya estamos solos. ¿Cómo sugieres que pasemos el rato?

. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola...

Bueno esta es una adaptación de la historia original. TODO es parte de la gran historia del mismo nombre yo nada mas experimente con los personajes de harry potter y esto es lo que salio..

ACLARACIONES: nada de esto es mío, es de la gran J.k Rowling que nos regalo este maravilloso mundo.

Saludos espero que les guste. Dejen reviews por favor!

Capitulo 2

—Gracias por evitarme un momento embarazoso —Ginny intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo gracioso o inteligente que decir, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar con un príncipe—. Lo siento mucho. Debe usted de pensar que…  
—No entiendo tu obsesión por lo que piensen los demás —la interrumpió él—. Y en este momento, la verdad es que yo no puedo pensar con demasiada claridad. Soy un hombre normal y mis neuronas están concentradas en ese cuerpo tan bonito. Ginny emitió un sonido que era una mezcla de gemido y risa histérica. Incrédula, avergonzada pero increíblemente halagada, pasó una mano por su falda.  
—Esas mujeres que se han ido eran preciosas.  
—Esas mujeres pasan ocho horas al día perfeccionando su aspecto. Eso no es belleza, es obsesión —absolutamente seguro de sí mismo, el príncipe apretó su mano.  
—No deberíamos hacer esto. Me dieron este trabajo precisamente porque no soy su tipo.  
—Ah, qué gran error.  
—Me habían dicho que prefería usted a las rubias.  
—Creo que acabo de descubrir mi gusto por las pelirrojas —sonrió el príncipe—. Tu pelo es del color de los bazares de Oriente Medio… canela y oro. Pero dime por qué llorabas.  
Por un momento, se había olvidado de Deán. Y si le decía que su prometido la había plantado, ¿dejaría el príncipe de encontrarla atractiva?  
—Pues…  
—No, espera, déjalo. No me lo cuentes. ¿Estás soltera?  
Ginny asintió.  
—Absolutamente soltera—le dijo. Claro que inmediatamente deseó retirar esas palabras. Debería mostrarse más serena, más fría. Pero no se sentía así. Se sentía más bien… aliviada de haberse dejado en casa el anillo de compromiso.  
Y el príncipe estaba sonriendo, satisfecho. Parecía darse cuenta del efecto que ejercía en ella. Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, él empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo, dejando que cayera suelto sobre sus hombros.

—Así está mejor —sin dejar de sonreír, puso las manos de Ginny sobre sus hombros y colocó las suyas en la espalda, directamente sobre su trasero.

—Oh… —sorprendida de que se concentrara en su peor rasgo, ella tragó saliva. Pero era demasiado tarde. La exploración de las manos masculinas dejaba claro que ya conocía bien los contornos de su trasero.  
—Tienes un cuerpo fantástico —murmuró, apretándola contra su torso.  
¿Tenía un cuerpo fantástico? Al entrar en contacto con la evidencia de su deseo, Ginny se quedó atónita. De verdad parecía encontrarla atractiva. Pero cuando la besó, un beso apasionado y hambriento, fue como haber sido alcanzada por un rayo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le temblaban las rodillas… y cuando abrió la boca para llevar aire a sus pulmones, él aprovechó para hacer una íntima exploración de su boca.

Nunca en su vida un simple beso la había hecho sentirse así y se asustó un poco cuando él metió la mano bajo su falda. El calor de sus manos, tan grandes, tan masculinas, era excitante, arrebatador. Ginny sintió que la empujaba suavemente hacia la mesa, la erótica invasión de su lengua creaba un incendio que parecía concentrarse en su pelvis. Estaba besándola como si fueran sus últimos momentos en la tierra, como si no pudiera contenerse, y ella se dejó llevar por la descarga de adrenalina que le provocaba sentirse atractiva para un hombre así. Pero aunque una parte de ella estaba analizando lo que pasaba con total sorpresa, otra parte respondía con salvaje abandono; sus inseguridades e inhibiciones estaban disolviéndose por completo. Cuando Deán la besaba, solía ponerse a pensar en otra cosa sin poder evitarlo, pero con el príncipe su único pensamiento coherente era:

«Por favor, que no pare». Pero era ella quien tenía que parar. Ella no hacía ciertas cosas.  
¿Y si entraba alguien en la suite? Intentando recuperar la cordura, Ginny estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero sus buenas intenciones se desvanecieron al mirar las atractivas facciones del príncipe. Su resolución se evaporó al ver aquellas pestañas tan largas que guardaban unos ojos imposiblemente bellos.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a un hombre así? Y por si su virilidad no fuera suficiente, su manera de mirarla era el mejor halago que había recibido nunca de un hombre.  
—¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente?  
—Si no quieres que te mire, deberías quedarte en casa.  
—Pero yo tengo que trabajar.  
—Sí, claro, es verdad —él se encogió de hombros—, Y en ese caso, no veo solución. Tendrás que soportar que te mire, cara mía.  
—¿Habla italiano?

—Hablo el idioma que tenga que hablar para conseguir lo que quiero —contestó el príncipe. Disfrutando de sus miradas de admiración. Ginny de repente se sentía guapa y deseable. Cegada por la belleza de sus facciones, su destrozado corazón parecía tener alas.

Muy bien, no era el tipo de Deán.  
Pero aquel hombre, un príncipe ni más ni menos, la encontraba irresistible.  
—Tú también estás mirándome fijamente —señaló él, mientras acariciaba su pelo—. Quizá sería mejor que cerrásemos los ojos para no distraernos.  
— ¿Para no distraemos? —repitió ella—. ¿Qué piensa hacer?  
—Creo que se llama disfrutar el momento. Y besarte es el momento que más he disfrutado en mucho tiempo. Con una sonrisa de masculina satisfacción al ver el brillo de respuesta en sus ojos, el príncipe por fin inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios en una caricia posesiva y viril al mismo tiempo.

A Ginny se le había acelerado el pulso hasta un punto preocupante y sólo podía sentir la abrumadora respuesta de su cuerpo. Cuando el beso pasó de ser juguetón a posesivo, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un simple coqueteo o un beso de adolescente. El príncipe Harry era un  
hombre experimentado que sabía lo que quería y tenía la confianza  
necesaria para tomarlo.

—Quizá deberíamos ir más despacio —consiguió decir, sujetándose a sus hombros porque las piernas no le respondían.  
—Despacio me parece bien —murmuró él, deslizando una mano por la curva de su trasero—. Me encanta tener tiempo para saborear tu delicioso cuerpo. ¿Para qué darnos prisa?  
—Yo no quería decir… —Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besar su garganta—. No puedo concentrarme si me hace eso.  
—Concéntrate en mí —se rió él—. Pero estás temblando. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?  
¿Nerviosa? No. Más bien aterrorizada, desesperada, loca de deseo.  
—Nunca había hecho esto —le confesó.  
—¿Qué es lo que no habías hecho nunca? —el príncipe le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos. Ginny tragó saliva. Oh, no, iba a marcharse. Si le contaba la verdad, lo inexperta que era, aquel hombre tan sofisticado la dejaría ir y ella se pasaría el resto de su vida lamentándolo. ¿Iba a dejar que eso ocurriera?

Como respuesta, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y no sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero sí sabía que no quería que parase.  
—Quiero decir que nunca había hecho algo así en un sitio público.  
El levantó una ceja.  
—Estamos solos.  
—Pero podría entrar cualquiera. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces?  
—Que sería detenido —bromeó el príncipe.  
—Ah… —al recordar con quién estaba tratando, Ginny se sintió intimidada por primera vez.  
«Por favor, por favor, que me siga besando». Cuando la besaba, se olvidaba de todo y eso era lo que quería. Intuyendo, no sabía por qué, que aquel momento iba a cambiar su vida, lo miró a los ojos y él esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Hablas mucho, pelirroja. Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Sí o no? —le preguntó, apartando de su cara un rizo rebelde. Estaba dejándola elegir.  
Estaba diciéndole que si la besaba otra vez, iba a llegar hasta el final.  
—Sí—musitó, sabiendo que tendría que pagar un precio, pero más que dispuesta a pagarlo—. Oh, sí, sí.  
Si esperaba que su tembloroso asentimiento fuera recibido con un beso se llevó una desilusión.  
—Si quieres ir más despacio —murmuró él—, supongo que podría tomarme el postre que he dejado en la mesa.  
Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero al levantar la mirada vio un brillo divertido en los ojos oscuros.  
—Está riéndose de mí  
—Has sido tú quien quería ir despacio, cara mía.  
—Pues he cambiado de opinión.  
— ¿Entonces por qué no me dices lo que quieres?  
—Quiero que me vuelva a besar. «Y que no pare».  
— ¿De verdad? —El príncipe inclinó a un lado la cabeza, sus largas pestañas ocultaron el brillo burlón de sus ojos—. Se supone que no debes darme órdenes.  
— ¿Va a hacer que me detengan?

—Ah, eso no estaría mal. Podría ponerte unas esposas y atarte a mi cama hasta que me aburriese de ti. Su último pensamiento coherente fue: «por favor, que no se aburra».

Pero entonces, de repente, él la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa. Ginny oyó un tintineo de copas, pero sólo cuando sintió el roce de la cremallera del pantalón en la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos, se dio cuenta de que le había levantado la falda.  
—Me encantan las medias con liguero —murmuró, sus ojos brillaban de deseo mientras observaba las tiras negras que cruzaban sus blancos muslos. Muslos que, definitivamente, no eran delgados. La confianza de Ginny murió ante el descarado escrutinio e intentó tirar de la falda para taparse.  
—Diana insiste en que nos lo pongamos… ¿podría dejar de mirarme de ese modo?  
—No, no podría —contestó él, tomando sus manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello—. Respira profundamente.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque quiero que vuelvan a saltar esos botones de tu blusa y así no tendré que usar las manos. Me gusta tenerlas en tu trasero. Particularmente sensible sobre ese tema. Ginny se puso tensa… para relajarse otra vez al darse cuenta de cuánto disfrutaba él de esa parte concreta de su anatomía.  
—¿Le gusta mi trasero?  
—Mucho. ¿Cuál es tu secreto… el ejercicio, la cirugía plástica? — Preguntó él, empujándola hacia su poderosa erección—. ¿Qué haces para tenerlo tan bonito?  
—He comido demasiadas galletas —murmuró Ginny.  
Y el príncipe soltó una carcajada.  
—Me encanta tu sentido del humor. A partir de ahora te enviaré un paquete de tus galletas favoritas cada día. Perpleja porque le gustase su peor rasgo físico, e intentando no mostrarse sorprendida por su desvergonzada sensualidad. Ginny iba a  
decir algo cuando sus bocas se encontraron una vez más. Era como estar en el centro de un despliegue de fuegos artificiales y sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos de angustia cuando vio que se abría su blusa y el sujetador caía sobre su regazo.

—¿Esto también es por las galletas? Dio, eres fantástica. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra cosa mientras estoy contigo.  
Algo en ese comentario fue como una nota discordante, pero antes de que pudiera diseccionar sus palabras con más detalle, él inclinó la cabeza y rozó uno de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua. Torturada por las sensaciones, Ginny dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus inhibiciones desaparecieron gracias a las sabias caricias masculinas.

Sabía que había perdido el control y no le importaba. Se sentía como una amazona novata agarrada a la grupa de un semental. La quemazón que sentía en la pelvis se hacía insoportable y se apretó contra él con un gemido de deseo. Desesperada por aliviar ese calor, clavó las uñas en sus hombros.  
—Por favor… oh, por favor.  
—Encantado —con unos ojos que eran ranuras que echaban fuego, la mandíbula apretada y un oscuro rubor cubriendo sus pómulos, la tumbó sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, flexionando sus poderosos hombros para protegerla de su peso.

Sintiendo como si la hubiesen lanzado a una hoguera, Ginny dejó escapar un gemido que él ahogó con un beso lento y puramente erótico.  
—Eres el plato más delicioso que me han servido nunca, mi preciosa camarera —murmuró a la vez que sus dedos buscaban más abajo. La intimidad del roce volvió a hacerla gemir y el gemido se convirtió en un suspiro de placer mientras la exploraba con habilidad y sin el menor pudor  
—. ¿Tomas la píldora? —la pregunta apenas logró penetrar la niebla de su cerebro y Ginny emitió un sonido ininteligible mientras apretaba las piernas en su cintura, arqueándose hacia él. Cuando entró en ella, con una decidida embestida, el placer se  
convirtió en dolor y Ginny clavó los dedos en sus hombros, temiendo moverse en caso de que fuera peor.

Pero de repente el dolor terminó y sólo había placer; un placer prohibido que la llevaba a un mundo desconocido para ella. Movió las caderas hacia delante, sin saber muy bien qué quería, esperando que él hiciera algo…

El príncipe la miró, sorprendido, durante unos segundos y después volvió a empujar, esa vez más despacio, mirándola a los ojos mientras la introducía en una intimidad nueva para ella. Ginny no se reconocía a sí misma, su cuerpo se hallaba a merced del placer y de la indudable experiencia de aquel hombre.

Sus movimientos le producían sensaciones inéditas, tensiones que no había experimentado nunca… hasta que sintió como si un montón de estrellas explotaran dentro de su cabeza. Empezó a gritar, pero él se tragó sus gritos con un beso apasionado y luego se dejó ir, cayendo sobre ella con un gruñido de triunfo.

Poco a poco volvió a la tierra, oyendo sus jadeos mezclados con los del príncipe. El había hundido la cara en su pecho y Ginny se concentró en su brillante pelo negro con total incredulidad. ¿De verdad había pasado? Sintiendo una emoción que no sabría definir, movió una mano para tocarlo, para comprobar si era real. Cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, Ginny pensó que aquél era el momento de mayor intimidad de toda su vida…

—Ha empezado el partido —dijo el príncipe entonces—. Gracias a ti, me he perdido el comienzo.

De espaldas a la chica. Harry miraba el estadio a través de la pared de cristal, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones después del que había sido sin duda el encuentro sexual más excitante de su vida. Inglaterra tenía la posesión del balón pero, por primera vez en su vida, él no estaba en su asiento, mirando el partido.

Y eso era algo más que no entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué no estaba prestándole atención al juego? ¿Y desde cuándo mantenía relaciones sexuales sobre una mesa con una chica inocente?

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que debería haber visto antes las señales. No las había visto. ¿O había decidido no verlas? En cualquier caso, se daba cuenta de la ironía de la situación. El había tenido relaciones con algunas de las mujeres más bellas y más sofisticadas del mundo, pero ninguna le había hecho sentirse como aquella pelirroja.

Aquélla era posiblemente la primera vez que disfrutaba de un revolcón sin complicaciones. El sexo por el sexo, un deseo animal más que una relación humana.  
Sí, la chica sabía que estaba con un príncipe. Pero él tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que lo había deseado como hombre. Al escuchar un susurro de tela supo que estaba vistiéndose y, por una vez, agradeció el férreo autocontrol y disciplina con que lo habían educado en el ejército, porque eso era lo único que evitaba que volviera a pasar.  
Debía de ser la novedad, se decía. Ésa era la única explicación. Cuando se volvió, ella estaba mirándolo… y la confusión que había en sus preciosos ojos cafés se convirtió en consternación al escuchar un golpecito en la puerta. Nerviosa, se estiró la falda sin saber qué hacer. Pero era evidente que se había vestido a toda prisa, porque había dejado un par de botones de la blusa sin abrochar. Seguía llevando el pelo suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros como un montón de hojas de otoño, un faro de glorioso color rojizo que anunciaba su intimidad a todo el mundo.  
—Estarán esperándolo en el palco principal —le dijo con voz ronca.

—Lo sé.  
—Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?  
Casper miró esos ojos cafés y, de repente, el deseo de no dejarla ir fue casi doloroso. Había algo terriblemente optimista y esperanzado en ella e intuyó que aún no había descubierto que la vida era un sitio duro y frío.  
Pero la sonrisa de la joven desapareció al ver su seria expresión.

—Supongo que esto ha sido lo que usted llamaría un momento incómodo, así que… bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar —luego dio un paso adelante y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó en los labios—. Gracias por… por lo que me ha dado.

Sorprendido, Casper se quedó inmóvil pensando que aquella chica tan dulce sabía a fresas y a verano. «De modo que no estoy muerto del todo», pensó. Aún podía sentir  
algunas cosas.

Entonces oyó un estallido de gritos en el estadio y, al volver la mirada, supo lo que estaba pasando. No era tan inocente. No tanto como para no saber cómo conseguir lo que quería. Estaba besándolo frente a la pared de cristal, delante de las cámaras que cubrían el partido.

Cámaras que ahora se habían girado hacia ellos Podría ser sexualmente inexperta, pero tenía un plan. Furioso consigo mismo por cometer un error tan básico, la agarró por  
las muñecas y apartó los brazos de su cuello.  
—Ya puedes parar. Si miras detrás de mí, comprobarás que has logrado tu objetivo.  
Sorprendida, Ginny se puso de puntillas…  
—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó, tapándose la boca con la mano—. Me han grabado besándolo. Y está ahí, en la pantalla… no me lo puedo creer. Harry observó a su amigo, el capitán del equipo de Inglaterra, golpear el poste cuando intentaba marcar un gol.  
—Y lo que es más importante, acabas de costarle dos puntos a Inglaterra.

Iba a llamar a su jefe de seguridad para que la sacase discretamente de allí cuando, sin decir nada, la joven se dirigió a la puerta.  
—No salgas de aquí —le ordenó. Pero ella, sin hacerle caso, abrió la puerta, se coló entre dos de los escoltas y desapareció a toda prisa. Harry, que no estaba acostumbrado a ser desobedecido, se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos.

—Encuéntrala —le dijo al jefe de seguridad.  
—¿Sabe cómo se llama, Alteza?  
—No, no lo sé.  
Lo único que sabía era que la pelirroja no era tan inocente como había pensado.

Experimentando un loco deseo de esconderse del mundo, Ginny salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Pero al pasar frente a una pantalla de televisión oyó que el comentarista decía: «parece que el príncipe ha conseguido meter el primer gol del partido». Angustiada, estuvo a punto de chocar con su jefa, que iba hacia la suite presidencial como un general dirigiendo a un ejército invasor.

— ¡Ginny!

—Puedo explicártelo…  
— ¿Qué has hecho? —Exclamó Diana—. ¿Cómo has podido humillarme de esa manera? Te elegí a ti porque pensé que eras sensata y decente. ¡Y te has cargado la reputación de mi empresa!  
— ¡No! —Abrumada por el pánico, Ginny negó con la cabeza—. Nadie sabe quién soy y…  
—Los periódicos sensacionalistas sabrán quién eres antes de que salgas del estadio —la interrumpió su jefa—. Si querías notoriedad a cualquier precio, la has conseguido. ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó ella. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Aquélla no era una pequeña trasgresión, algo que guardaría en secreto…  
—El príncipe Harry ha besado a muchas mujeres —murmuró, buscando alguna disculpa—. Así que no creo que esto le importe a nadie y…

—¡Eres una camarera! ¡Pues claro que importa!  
Ginny la miró sin saber qué decir. No había pensado en las consecuencias cuando se dejó llevar por… por aquello a lo que no podía poner nombre. Había sido un impulso, la química que había entre ellos, la intimidad…

¿Intimidad? ¿Dónde estaba la intimidad cuando tu cara salía en una pantalla gigante que estaban viendo ochenta y dos mil personas en directo y cientos de miles desde sus casas?  
—Diana, yo…  
—¡Estás despedida!  
Ginny estaba a punto de suplicar cuando vio a Deán dirigiéndose hacia ella con expresión furibunda. Incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más, corrió hacia la cocina. Con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo, se cambió los zapatos de tacón por unas zapatillas de deporte y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero Luna la interceptó.  
— ¿Dónde vas?

—No lo sé. A casa, creo.  
—No puedes irte a casa, los fotógrafos estarán allí —Luna sacó un gorro de lana y unas llaves de su bolso—. Escóndete el pelo debajo de este gorro y vete a mi casa. Cierra las cortinas y no abras la puerta a menos que sea yo. ¿Llevas dinero para un taxi?  
—Iré en autobús…  
—Toma un taxi y reza para que el taxista no haya visto las imágenes. No, mejor ponte un pañuelo en la cara como si estuvieras resfriada o algo así. Venga, márchate.

Percatándose de que había puesto en funcionamiento una serie de acontecimientos que ya no podía controlar, Ginny abrió la puerta que daba al callejón.  
—Sólo dime una cosa —la llamó Luna—. Los rumores sobre los talentos del príncipe… ¿son ciertos? Ella parpadeó.  
—Pues…  
—¿Así de ciertos? —Su amiga soltó una risita—. Eso contesta a mi pregunta. Bien hecho, chica.

Intentando concentrarse en el juego, Harry observó al alero inglés esquivar a un oponente y lanzarse de cabeza hacia una esquina. La rubia que estaba sentada a su lado, Saskia, emitió un gemido de compasión.

—Oh, no, el pobre ha tropezado. ¿Por qué grita todo el mundo? Qué malvados.  
—No ha tropezado, se ha lanzado para hacer dos puntos —suspiró Harry—. Y gritan porque Inglaterra ha empatado el partido.  
—Este juego es un misterio para mí —murmuró la chica, mirando a un grupo de mujeres que se hallaban en el palco de al lado—. Bonitos zapatos. ¿Los habrán comprado aquí? ¿Hay alguna zapatería decente en este sitio?  
Él no se molestó en contestar.  
—¿Falta mucho para que termine el partido? —insistió Saskia. Suspirando de nuevo, Harry se juró a sí mismo no volver a ir con nadie que no compartiese con él su pasión por el rugby.  
—Pues… aún falta el segundo tiempo.  
—Ah, qué fastidio. Bueno, cuéntame otra vez de qué conoces al capitán del equipo.  
—Jugábamos juntos al rugby en la universidad.  
—Ah, claro. Por cierto, ha sido muy perverso por tu parte besar a esa camarera —dijo Saskia entonces—. Eres muy malo,Harry. Ella acudirá a las revistas para contar la historia a cambio de dinero. Las chicas como ella siempre hacen eso.  
¿Lo haría?

Harry siguió mirando el partido, intentando no recordar el aroma de su pelo, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de ese delicioso trasero…  
Por un momento, la pelirroja lo había hecho olvidar. Y eso era más de lo que había conseguido nadie en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan popular? —Para congraciarse con él Saskia insistía en mantener una conversación—. Hagas lo que hagas, por escandaloso que sea, los ciudadanos de Santallia siguen queriéndote.

—Lo quieren porque ha convertido a Santallia en un país que recibe inversiones y turismo. La gente está encantada con él —era uno de los acompañantes del príncipe, Marco, quien hablaba, un hombre de unos treinta años que había estudiado Económicas con él en la universidad—. Santallia es el sitio de moda en este momento. Los saltos de esquí llevan turistas a las montañas en invierno y las regatas hacen lo mismo en la costa durante el verano. El nuevo estadio de rugby se llena en cada partido y todo el mundo habla del Grand Prix. En cuanto a instalaciones deportivas, no tenemos igual.

La lista de sus éxitos debería haber animado a Harry, pero no sentía nada. No hizo esfuerzo alguno por tomar parte en la conversación y se alegró cuando empezó el segundo tiempo porque así tenía algo con lo que distraerse.

—Lo que Santallia quiere de ti es un heredero —dijo Saskia, con una sonrisa en los labios—. No puedes seguir estando soltero para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar de salir con supermodelos y pensar en el futuro de tu país. Oh, no, los jugadores se están peleando… ¿qué pasa ahora, por qué se lanzan unos encima de otros?  
Dejando que Marco se lo explicase, Harry siguió mirando el partido.

—¿Has leído esa encuesta en la que dicen que eres uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo? —insistió la rubia.  
—No.  
Sin darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención, siguió haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas durante todo el segundo tiempo.  
—El último minuto —dijo Marco.

Y, afortunadamente para su amigo, Inglaterra mantuvo la posesión del balón hasta que sonó el silbato del árbitro. Cuando el público empezó a vitorear al equipo ganador, Harry se levantó, terminando abruptamente con los intentos de Saskia de conversar con él.

— ¿Sabéis algo? —le preguntó a su jefe de seguridad.  
—No, señor —admitió Remus—. Se ha esfumado.  
— ¿Habéis descubierto su nombre?  
—Ginevra Weasley. Es camarera de la empresa de catering que ha servido el almuerzo.  
—¿Y su dirección?  
—He enviado a un par de hombres a su casa, señor. Pero no está allí.  
—Pero seguro que hay fotógrafos —suspiró Harry. Y Remus asintió con la cabeza.  
—Muchos, señor. Me temo que el asunto saldrá mañana en titulares. ¿Quiere que la joven tenga protección?  
—Una mujer que decide besarme delante de las cámaras y los paparazzi no necesita protección —respondió el príncipe—. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora se esconde porque así pensarán que tiene algo importante que contar. Y si tiene algo importante que contar, su historia valdrá más dinero. Lo había utilizado. Bueno, también la había utilizado él, pensó.

—¿Cree que lo ha hecho por el dinero, señor? —preguntó Remus  
—¿Por qué si no?  
Y había tenido el descaro de darle las gracias, además. Se había preguntado entonces a qué se refería, pero ahora estaba bien claro. Iba a ganar dinero a su costa.

Harry buscó dentro de sí mismo un sentimiento de disgusto o desilusión. Tenía que sentir algo. Aparentemente, aquella chica consideraba la pérdida de su virginidad un precio razonable por el momento de fama y fortuna que iba a procurarle y esa actitud merecía al  
menos cierta decepción por su parte.

Pero para sentir desilusión, decepción o disgusto primero hacía falta que alguien tuviera ciertas expectativas y él no tenía ninguna.  
—¿No quiere encontrarla Alteza?  
Apartando sin miramientos el recuerdo de esos jugosos labios y deliciosas curvas, Harry miró hacia el estadio, donde la gente seguía aplaudiendo.

—Te aseguro que si quiere encontrarme, lo hará. En este preciso instante estará escondida, riéndose y contando el dinero. 


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Volví, de seguro pensaran que rápido pública, pero es que como ya dije antes ESTA historia NO es mía yo nada mas hice un experimento con estos maravillosos personajes y esto salió y ademas no tenia nada que hacer y pues estaba aburrida. Ojala les guste y dejen reviews por favor **

**Capitulo 3**

— ¡Tienes que dejar de llorar! —Exasperada y preocupada, Luna le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. En realidad no es tan grave, mujer.  
— ¡Estoy embarazada! Voy a tener un hijo del príncipe —Ginny la miró, con los ojos enrojecidos—. ¿Y dices que no es nada grave?  
— ¿No es demasiado pronto para hacerte la prueba? Podría estar equivocada.  
—No es demasiado pronto. Han pasado más de dos semanas —Ginny señaló el cuarto de baño—. Y no es un error. Compruébalo tú misma, si quieres. Estará en el suelo donde la dejé.  
—Ginny…  
—Estoy embarazada y no me lo puedo creer. Una vez, una sola vez,mantengo relaciones sexuales con un hombre y resulta que me quedo embarazada. ¡Algunas personas lo intentan durante años sin conseguir nada!  
—Sí, bueno, el príncipe parece ser muy fértil además de muy guapo —suspiró su amiga—. Y tú siempre has dicho que te hacía mucha ilusión tener un niño.  
— ¡Pero con una pareja, no yo sola! Yo nunca he querido ser madre soltera —Ginny sacó otro pañuelo de papel y se sonó la nariz por enésima vez—. Cuando soñaba con tener un niño, soñaba también con tener a mi lado al padre de ese niño.  
Luna se dejó caer en el sofá.  
— ¿Para qué necesitas un padre? Que yo sepa, el tuyo te abandonó.  
¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
—Luna…  
—¿Cómo puede alguien abandonar a una niña tan inocente y tan buena como tú? Tenías siete años entonces y ni siquiera te buscó tras la muerte de tu madre.  
Ginny no quería recordar su triste infancia, de modo que se acurrucó aún más en el saco de dormir.

—Él no sabía que mi madre había muerto.  
—Si se hubiera quedado donde debía, lo habría sabido.  
— ¿Te importa que no hablemos de eso? Tengo que decidir lo que voy a hacer. He perdido mi trabajo y no puedo irme a casa porque sigue habiendo fotógrafos merodeando por allí. Y todo el mundo piensa que soy una cualquiera —muerta de vergüenza, Ginny hundió la cara en la almohada.

Había mantenido relaciones con un perfecto desconocido. Ella, que ni siquiera se había acostado con su prometido.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado? ¿Qué extraña locura se había apoderado de ella?

Y no habían sido simplemente «relaciones sexuales», sino algo  
salvaje. Un encuentro que la había hecho perder la cabeza y olvidarse de todo, de su sentido de la moral, del sentimiento de culpa…Cada vez que Deán la tocaba, su primer pensamiento era: «no puedo quedarme embarazada». Cuando el príncipe la tocó, su único pensamiento era: «más, más».

¿Qué le había pasado?  
Sí, ese día estaba muy triste e insegura por su ruptura con Deán, pero eso no era excusa. Avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma, volvió a lloriquear y Luna apartó el saco de un tirón.

—Deja de torturarte a ti misma. Vas a ser una madre estupenda.  
— ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera tengo trabajo.  
—A lo mejor te toca la lotería.  
—No tengo dinero para comprar lotería. Ni siquiera puedo pagarte un alquiler por dejarme vivir aquí.  
—No tienes que pagarme nada y puedes dormir en mi sofá el tiempo que haga falta —suspiró Luna—. No puedes irte a casa, ¿no? Todo el mundo está deseando ver alguna fotografía tuya. ¿Dónde está la camarera? era el titular de hoy en uno de esos periódicos sensacionalistas. Dicen que incluso han ofrecido una recompensa. Todo el mundo quiere saber…

—¡Es increíble! ¡Hay personas que se mueren de hambre en el mundo y a la gente sólo le interesa saber a quién besa un príncipe que, además, está soltero! Es absurdo —Ginny volvió a sonarse la nariz.  
—Bueno, todos necesitamos una vía de escape de vez en cuando. Y a la gente le encanta que un príncipe muestre su lado más humano —Luna se levantó—. Tengo hambre y no hay comida en la nevera.  
—Yo no quiero nada —suspiró Ginny, demasiado avergonzada como para admitir que la auténtica razón de su tristeza era que el príncipe no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.  
Aunque sabía que era ridículo esperar que la llamase, una parte de ella deseaba que se produjera ese milagro. Sí, ella era una camarera y él un príncipe, pero le había gustado, ¿no? Había echado a todo el mundo de la suite para estar a solas con ella y le había dicho todas esas cosas tan bonitas…

Se puso colorada al recordar algunas de esas cosas. Pero después de un encuentro tan apasionado debería haber sentido la tentación de volver a verla, ¿no? Claro que, ¿cómo iban a volver a verse si el edificio en el que vivía estaba rodeado de fotógrafos?

De repente, se imaginó al príncipe escondido detrás de unos setos, esperando la oportunidad para llamar a su puerta, y le dio la risa.  
— ¿Tú crees que estará enfadado por los titulares?  
— ¡No me digas que estás preocupada por él! —exclamó Luna, volviendo al salón con un paquete de cereales.  
Ginny se mordió los labios. Había sido ella quien lo besó frente al cristal. No se había dado cuenta…  
—Me siento culpable.  
— ¡Oh, por favor! Estamos hablando del príncipe Harry. A él le da  
igual lo que digan los periodistas. Eres tú la que está sufriendo, cariño. En mi opinión, después de lo que pasó debería haberte puesto un guardaespaldas.  
—Pero no sabe dónde estoy.  
—Es un príncipe —replicó Luna—. Tiene un ejército, así que podría encontrarte si quisiera. Una sola palabra y habría un satélite apuntando a mi casa ahora mismo.  
Ginny volvió a acurrucarse en el saco.  
—Baja las persianas.  
—No, de eso nada. Tú puedes seguir escondiéndole si quieres… o podrías concederles a esos buitres una entrevista.  
— ¿Estás loca?  
—No, estoy siendo práctica. Gracias a Su Alteza, no tienes trabajo y estás atrapada aquí. Vende tu historia al mejor postor, no seas tonta.  
—No, imposible. Yo no podría hacer eso.  
—Pero tienes que mantener al niño.  
—Y no quiero que mi hijo pueda echarme nada en cara. Sólo quiero que todo se olvide lo antes posible.  
Era irónico, pensó, que hubiera fantaseado sobre ese momento desde que era pequeña. Siempre había querido ser madre y tener la familia que había soñado. Incluso había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería descubrir que estaba embarazada y compartir ese momento con su pareja. Imaginó que la miraría con un brillo de felicidad y orgullo en los ojos, que la tomaría entre sus brazos en un gesto protector, declarando que no la dejaría nunca…

Ni una vez, nunca, había imaginado que estaría en aquella situación, completamente sola.  
Un momento de locura, una tras agresión, sólo una vez y su vida se había puesto patas arriba. Las esperanzas de volver algún día a su vida normal habían muerto para siempre, porque en cuanto alguien la viese embarazada sumaría dos y dos y… se descubriría la verdad.

Que aquél era el hijo del príncipe de Santallia.  
—Tengo que salir a comprar algo de comida, pero volveré enseguida—la puerta de la entrada se cerró, pero unos segundos después sonó el timbre. Y pensando que Luna habría olvidado las llaves. Ginny se levantó del sofá para abrir.  
— ¡De modo que estabas escondida aquí!

Era Deán, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en celofán.  
Ginny se quedó mirándolo, perpleja, percatándose en ese momento de que apenas había pensado en él durante esas dos semanas.  
—No esperaba verte aquí, Deán.  
— ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?  
—No —contestó ella—. No sé si te acuerdas, pero rompiste tu compromiso conmigo. Y me quedé desolada.  
Aunque la desolación no había durado mucho, ¿no? El disgusto había sido reemplazado por otras emociones. ¿De verdad un corazón roto se curaba tan rápidamente?  
—No puedo hablar de eso en el descansillo —dijo él, entrando en el apartamento sin esperar a que lo invitase—. Toma, son para ti. Para demostrar que te he perdonado.

— ¿Tú me has perdonado a mí? —Ginny hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se le clavó una espina en el dedo— ¿Por qué me has perdonado si se puede saber?  
—Por besar al príncipe. Y por dejarme en ridículo.  
—Deán… tú estabas de fiesta en un palco con tu nueva novia.  
—No, ella no es nadie especial. Tenemos que dejar de hacernos daño el uno al otro, Ginny. Admito que me puse furioso al verte besando al príncipe, pero me di cuenta de que lo estabas pasando mal…  
—Sí, bueno…  
—Además, parecías otra —Deán sonrió como un adolescente que acabase de descubrir a las chicas—. Siempre has sido tímida y un poquito mojigata. Y de repente, allí estabas, en esa pantalla, con el pelo suelto… parecías otra chica, de verdad. Cuando te vi besando al príncipe, no pude dejar de pensar que ese hombre debería haber sido yo.  
Ginny sabía, en cambio, que ni en un solo momento durante su encuentro con el príncipe había pensado en Deán.  
—Sé que sólo lo hiciste para que yo entrase en razón —siguió él—. Y funcionó. Ahora veo que eres capaz de sentir pasión. Sólo tengo que ser más paciente contigo. El príncipe no había sido paciente. Al contrario, había sido impaciente, exigente, enérgico.  
—No le di un beso para ponerte celoso —le confesó.  
—Bueno, eso da igual. Vuelve a ponerte el anillo de compromiso y saldremos para decirles a los reporteros que besaste al príncipe porque estabas enfadada conmigo. La vida tenía un extraño sentido del humor, pensó Ginny. Deán estaba ofreciéndole que volvieran a ser novios, pero ella ya había tomado otro camino… o más bien, la vida había hecho que tomase otro camino.  
—Lo siento, pero no es posible.  
—Pero éramos una pareja estupenda —protestó él—. Tendremos el Porsche y la casa que habíamos soñado. Y no tendrás que seguir siendo camarera.  
—Pero a mí me gusta ser camarera. Me gusta conocer gente, hablar con ellos. Me cuentan muchas cosas interesantes mientras toman una taza de café.  
—¿Por qué quieres cargarte con los problemas de los demás cuando puedes quedarte en casa y cuidar de mí?  
—Eso no va a pasar. Deán.  
—Sé que es como un cuento de hadas, pero está pasando. Por cierto, las flores cuestan una fortuna, así que deberías ponerlas en agua. ¿Dónde está el baño?

—La primera puerta a la derecha —contestó Ginny automáticamente. Pero un segundo después recordó que había dejado la prueba de embarazo en el suelo—, ¡No, espera, Deán, no puedes entrar! Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó en el pasillo, paralizada, sabiendo que lo inevitable iba a ocurrir.

Por un momento no hubo ningún sonido, nada. Y luego Deán apareció en la puerta, pálido.

—Ahora entiendo que no quieras volver conmigo.  
—No es eso…  
—Lo que quieres es el premio gordo, ¿verdad? Hemos estado juntos un año entero y nunca quisiste hacer el amor conmigo. Me hiciste esperar…  
—Porque no me parecía bien —intentó disculparse Ginny—. Yo no sé…  
—¿Tú no sabes qué? —Deán había levantado la voz mientras paseaba de un lado a otro—. ¿No sabes por qué te acostaste con él? Pues deja que yo te lo diga: te acostaste con él porque es un príncipe.  
—No…  
—Y resulta que te ha tocado la lotería. Ahora entiendo que mi Porsche no te entusiasmase. Supongo que él tiene un Ferrari ¿no?  
Ginny parpadeó.  
—No sé qué coche tiene, pero…  
—¡Pero te basta con saber que te llevas un príncipe y un palacio!  
—Eso no es verdad. Aún no he decidido qué voy a hacer.  
—Querrás decir que aún no has decidido cómo puedes sacarle más dinero —le espetó él, tomando el ramo de flores antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Me las llevo, tú no te las mereces. Y no me mereces a mí. Buena suerte en tu nueva vida.

Ginny se mordió los labios cuando el ramo de rosas chocó contra el umbral de la puerta y dio un respingo al oír el portazo.

Un horrible silencio cayó sobre el apartamento. Un par de pétalos solitarios quedaron en el suelo, como gotas de sangre, y ella se sentía fatal. Y culpable porque era cierto que había hecho algo con el príncipe que no había hecho con Deán.

Y no entendía por qué. No entendía nada.

Dos semanas antes se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de alegría ante la idea de volver con Deán.

Ahora sólo sentía alivio al verlo marchar. Dejándose caer en el sofá, intentó pensar con claridad, con lógica. No había necesidad de asustarse. Nadie podría adivinar que estaba embarazada durante al menos cuatro meses más. Tenía tiempo para hacer planes.

* * *

Rodeado por cuatro guardaespaldas, blandiendo un periódico en la mano como si fuera un arma, Harry golpeó la puerta del apartamento.  
—No tenía que venir usted en persona. Alteza —dijo Remus—Podríamos haberla llevado al hotel.  
—No me apetecía esperar tanto tiempo —contestó Harry.  
En las últimas horas había descubierto que era, después de todo, capaz de sentir algo: una furia ciega. Furia hacia ella, pero sobre todohacia sí mismo por caer en la trampa.  
¿Desde cuándo un cuerpo bonito lo hacía abandonar toda precaución? Las mujeres se lo habían puesto fácil desde que empezó a afeitarse, pero nunca antes había actuado con tan lamentable falta de contención. Aquella chica le había tendido una trampa y él se había metido en ella sin pensar.  
— ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre de una vez!  
Antes de que su equipo de seguridad tuviera que hacer algo drástico, la puerta se abrió y aunque había ido dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su furia. Harry de repente olvidó su misión al encontrarse con esos ojos cafés. Ginny. Ahora sabía su una camiseta ancha de color rosa con el dibujo de un oso polar en la pechera, el pelo suelto y los pies descalzos. Lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, aparentemente contenta de verlo.

— ¿Alteza?

Tenía un aspecto imposiblemente juvenil, fresco e ingenuo y Harry se preguntó por enésima vez qué lo había poseído para tener relaciones con una chica así.  
—Veo que no te has molestado en vestirte para recibirme —le espetó, entrando en el apartamento sin esperar invitación y cerrando la puerta.  
—Porque no sabía que fuera a venir —contestó ella, tirando del bajo de la camiseta—. Han pasado más de dos semanas.

Harry miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el saco de dormir que había sobre el sofá.

«De modo que es aquí donde se ha escondido».  
—Sé perfectamente el tiempo que ha pasado. ¿Entiendes tú la gravedad de lo que has hecho?  
—Está hablando de cuando le di el beso, ¿verdad? —Ginny se mordió los labios—. De verdad que no me di cuenta… no pensé que había gente mirando. Pero desde entonces los periodistas no me dejan en paz. No sé cómo puede usted soportarlo.  
Su simpatía era totalmente inesperada. ¿De verdad creía que podía hacer lo que había hecho y seguir manteniendo una conversación civilizada con él? Con el periódico en la mano, Harry se acercó a la ventana y miró la calle. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían? Los reporteros deberían haberla encontrado ya.  
—He tenido que buscarte.  
— ¿De verdad? Yo pensé… en fin, pensé que se había olvidado de mí.  
—No es fácil olvidarse de ti —replicó él—, ya que tu nombre aparece en la prensa prácticamente todos los días.  
—Por eso no estoy en mi piso. No quería que me encontrasen.—No, claro. Eso lo hubiera estropeado todo, ¿verdad? —Harry esperó que ella confesara la verdad, pero se limitó a mirarlo como si no le entendiese.  
—Parece enfadado y lo comprendo, pero pensé que ya estaría acostumbrado a que los periodistas hablasen de usted. ¿Quiere sentarse?  
—No, no quiero sentarme.  
—¿No quiere un café… algo de beber? —preguntó ella, nerviosa—.Creo que tenemos algún refresco en la nevera.  
—No quiero nada.  
—No, supongo que aquí no hay nada que le interese —Ginny volvió a tirar del bajo de su camiseta—. Lo siento, pero esta situación me resulta irreal. Si quiere que le sea sincera, no puedo creer que esté aquí. Usted es un príncipe y yo…  
— ¿Tienes que pellizcarte para creerlo?  
—Sí, la verdad es que resulta muy raro. Y un poco incómodo.  
—¿Incómodo? —repitió él—. Creo que esto es más que una situación incómoda. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? ¿Qué pasa por ese manipulador cerebro tuyo? ¿Es todo por dinero o tenías un objetivo más ambicioso? La repentina pérdida de color de su rostro hizo que las pecas se destacaran, dándole un aspecto aún más juvenil.  
— ¿Perdón?  
Harry tiró el periódico sobre la mesa.  
—Espero que vivas para lamentar lo que has hecho.  
_Lila se acercó para mirar la primera página, los suaves labios se __movían mientras leía: El príncipe de Santallia espera un hijo de la __camarera.__  
_—Oh, no…  
— ¿Es cierto? —le preguntó. Pero su expresión daba al traste con cualquier esperanza de que aquello fuera una fabulación de la prensa— ¿Estás embarazada?  
—Dios mío… ¿cómo pueden haberse enterado? ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?  
— ¿Es cierto? —insistió él, airado.  
—Sí, es cierto —Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos, dejándose caer en el sofá—. Pero esto no es… yo aún no me lo creo. ¿Cómo han podido enterarse?  
—Los reporteros suelen comprar este tipo de noticias —contestó el príncipe.  
—Pero yo no he contado nada… no he sido yo, de verdad. No he hablado con ningún reportero.  
— ¿Entonces cómo explicas que la noticia aparezca en todos los periódicos? En la oficina de prensa de palacio han recibido miles de llamadas preguntando si era verdad que iba a tener un hijo… —Harry se quedó callado al ver lo pálida que estaba—. No tienes buen aspecto.  
— ¿Y eso le sorprende? Usted está acostumbrado a estos escándalos, yo no. Su cara aparece todos los días en los periódicos, pero para mí es nuevo y… horrible. Todo el mundo habla de mí sin conocerme…  
—Eso es lo que suele pasar cuando uno vende una historia a un periódico sensacionalista.  
— ¡Pero le digo que yo no he vendido nada! —Ginny se llevó una mano al corazón—. Tiene que haber sido Deán. El sabía lo del niño, tiene que haber sido él.  
— ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?  
— ¿Yo? —exclamó ella—. Pero usted, bueno, nosotros…  
—Tuvimos una relación sexual y tú la has utilizado para aprovecharte de mí.  
—Un momento. ¿Cómo que me he aprovechado? ¿En qué sentido me he aprovechado? —exclamó Ginny, indignada—. He perdido mi trabajo, ni siquiera puedo ir a mi casa y hay un montón de reporteros investigando mi vida… ¡es espantoso!  
— ¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar? ¿Pensabas que iban a publicar una bonita historia? Las historias bonitas no venden periódicos.  
— ¡Yo no les he contado nada! —Ginny se levantó de un salto—. Debe de haber sido Deán  
—¿Y cuál es la excusa del tal Deán? ¿No estaba dispuesto a cargar con el niño? ¿Quería echarle la culpa a otro hombre?  
Sorprendida, ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.  
—El niño no es de Deán si es eso lo que quiere decir.  
— ¿Ah, no? —Harry levantó una ceja, irónico—. Entonces has estado muy ocupada últimamente. ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado durante las últimas semanas? ¿O es que no te acuerdas? Ginny se puso colorada, pero esa vez de rabia, no de vergüenza.  
— ¡Sólo me he acostado con usted! —Su voz temblaba de emoción—. No me he acostado con nadie más. Nunca. Harry recordó ese momento tan íntimo, tan intenso, en la suite presidencial. Sí, había estado seguro de que era virgen.  
—Entonces me lo creí, pero las vírgenes no se acuestan con un hombre al que acaban de conocer, cara mía. Aparte de ese pequeño error de cálculo, fuiste muy convincente.  
—Ésa fue la primera vez que…  
— ¿Te acostabas con un príncipe?  
— ¿Cree que le he tendido una trampa? ¿Cree que fingía ser virgen?  
¿Con qué clase de mujeres se relaciona usted?Como no quería hablar de ese tema, Harry la miró con frío desdén.  
—Sé que no es mi hijo. No puede serlo.  
—¿Porque sólo ocurrió una vez? —Ginny volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá—. Sé que es raro, pero ha ocurrido. Y puede que sea usted un príncipe, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a hablarme en ese tono, como si fuera una…  
— ¿Qué eres, Ginny? ¿Cómo se llama a una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre por dinero?  
— ¿Le he pedido yo dinero? —le espetó ella.  
—No, pero estoy seguro de que lo vas a ganar con esa historia que les has vendido a los periódicos. Y con ese dinero, Deán y tú podréis tirar durante un tiempo —replicó el príncipe, desdeñoso—. ¿Qué tenías planeado, boletines informativos mensuales para seguir ingresando cheques? Claro, ahora entiendo por qué me diste las gracias.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Cuando me besaste, me diste las gracias por lo que te había dado.  
Está claro a qué te referías.  
—Pero eso era… —Ginny no terminó la frase—. Ese día me sentía muy triste. No sé si lo recuerda, pero la razón por la que se acercó a mí fue que estaba llorando. Y le di las gracias porque me hizo sentir bien. Sólo por eso. Hasta ese momento yo no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban los medios de comunicación.  
— ¿Esperas que crea que es una coincidencia que hayas estado escondida durante dos semanas? Estabas buscando una exclusiva…  
— ¡Yo no estaba buscando nada! ¡Y no me hable como si estuviese  
tratando con una cualquiera, no se lo tolero! Estoy esperando un hijo suyo y eso es más que suficiente para que me sienta asustada…  
— ¿Quieres saber lo que creo yo? Creo que estabas embarazada cuando nos conocimos: por eso llorabas. Creo que no sabías qué hacer y me viste a mí como una solución a tus problemas. Lo único que tenías que hacer era fingirte virgen y así yo no discutiría una demanda de paternidad.  
—¡Eso no es verdad! Me acosté con usted porque… la verdad es que no lo sé. Francamente, todo ese episodio sigue siendo una sorpresa para mí. Sus ojos se encontraron y los recuerdos compartidos de ese momento fueron como una descarga eléctrica. Harry miró sus labios, tan jugosos, y se encontró recordando cómo sabían. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía haber sido virgen, seguía deseándola con una casi indecente desesperación.  
— ¡Deje de mirarme así!  
—Debería alegrarte que te mire así. Porque el sexo es lo único que hay entre nosotros.  
—Mire, yo no sé cómo ha ocurrido esto, pero lo mejor es que se marche —murmuró Ginny.  
Que insistiera en su inocencia hacía que todo aquel episodio fuera aún más desagradable, porque eso lo obligaba a recordar el rostro de otra mujer, una mujer tan cautivadora que había estado cegado a todo lo que no fuera su belleza.  
— ¿Qué clase de mujer mentiría sobre la identidad del padre de su hijo? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia?  
— ¡Váyase ahora mismo! —Gritó Ginny—. Me da igual que sea un príncipe, váyase de aquí. Me había alegrado tanto de verlo…  
—Ya me imagino.  
—Ese día, cuando me consoló, pensé que era usted una buena persona. Y cuando he abierto la puerta y lo he visto en el rellano, de verdad he pensado que había venido a verme… ¿se lo puede creer? Pero yo no le intereso en absoluto, sólo piensa en usted mismo. Así que váyase, vuelva a su palacio o su castillo o lo que sea. Y haga lo que tenga que hacer.  
—Tengo que hacer lo que me veo obligado a hacer. Gracias a ti.  
— ¿Por qué? No me irá a decir que le preocupa su reputación. Por favor… todo el mundo sabe que es un mujeriego —replicó ella, dolida—.¿Desde cuándo le importa su reputación? Cuando se acuesta con una mujer, todo el mundo le da una palma dita en la espalda, como si fuera un héroe. Seguro que el hecho de haberme dejado embarazada le hará ganar puntos con su corte de admiradores —Ginny suspiró, agotada—. Váyase. Alteza. ¿No es eso lo que suele hacer?  
—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.  
¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntaba Ginny. Pero la furia que veía en su rostro dejaba claro que el príncipe no creía ser el padre del niño. Y su única prueba era que ella era virgen cuando se acostaron.  
Pero él no la creía, claro.  
Era cierto que no se había comportado como una chica inocente y no podía explicar ese comportamiento. El encuentro había sido algo explosivo, totalmente inesperado. Pero, en cualquier caso, los dos eran culpables.  
En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono.  
—No contestes —dijo él. Ginny no hubiera podido contestar porque le  
temblaban las piernas y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no parecía capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones—, ¿Sigues diciendo que yo he sido tu único amante?  
—Es la verdad.  
—Espero que no lamentes lo que has hecho cuando tengas veinte micrófonos en la cara y a la prensa mundial haciéndote preguntas.  
—Nadie va a hacerme ninguna pregunta…  
—Deja que te diga algo sobre la vida que has elegido, Ginny—alto y poderoso, Harry parecía fuera de lugar en aquel modesto apartamento. Desde los pantalones oscuros al abrigo de cachemir, todo en él emanaba riqueza—. Vayas donde vayas habrá un fotógrafo y, en general, no sabrás que estaba allí hasta que veas tu fotografía en algún periódico. Todos querrán algo de ti y eso significa que no podrás tener amigos porque incluso los amigos se venden por dinero.  
—No tengo por qué escuchar esto…  
—Sí tienes que hacerlo. No podrás sonreír sin que alguien te pregunte si eres feliz y no podrás mostrarte seria sin que otro publique que estás sufriendo una depresión. Serás demasiado delgada o demasiado gorda…  
—Demasiado gorda, obviamente —lo interrumpió ella—. Pero ya está bien. Puede dejarlo, lo he entendido.  
—Estoy describiendo tu nueva vida, Ginny. La vida que has elegido. Tú has decidido que todo el mundo crea que ese niño es hijo mío y, como resultado, todo el mundo está esperando que yo dé un paso adelante. Acercándose a la ventana, Harry volvió a mirar la calle.  
— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
Él se volvió, con los dientes apretados.  
—Vas a casarte conmigo, Ginny—le dijo, sin emoción alguna—. Puede que creas que vas a hacer realidad tus sueños, pero te aseguro que estás a punto de embarcarte en tu peor pesadilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, perdón por la tardanza es que la prepa me quita mucho tiempo y pues aquí esta otro capítulo les recuerdo que ESTA historia no es mía, bueno en fin ¡REWIES! Por favor

Capitulo 4

— ¿Cuándo cree que volverá? —Ginny paseaba por la carísima alfombra persa del estudio, inquieta—. Lleva dos semanas fuera, Remus. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que salimos del apartamento de Luna. El día que el príncipe le anunció que iba a casarse con él. —No es que esta casa no sea lujosa y agradable, pero es que virtualmente me secuestró.  
—Su Alteza sólo estaba preocupado por su bienestar, señorita Weasley—contestó el jefe de seguridad—. La prensa había descubierto su paradero como su alteza le comento, y la situación hubiera sido muy comprometida para usted. Era necesario que la sacara de allí lo antes posible. Recordando la presencia de los reporteros que habían aparecido de  
repente frente al piso de Luna y la rápida operación que habían llevado a cabo los escoltas para sacarla de allí, Ginny se pasó una mano por la frente.  
—Sí, bueno, de acuerdo, pero eso no explica que él no me haya llamado desde entonces. ¿Cuándo piensa volver? Tenemos que hablar. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle.  
Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento de Luna y se encontró con el príncipe, su primera reacción había sido de alegría. Por un momento pensó que estaba allí porque no podía olvidarla. Tontamente, había pensado que algo extraordinario podía pasarle a alguien tan corriente como ella. Pero luego el príncipe entró en el apartamento como un legionario  
dispuesto a neutralizar al enemigo.

Y al recordar las cosas que le había dicho, Ginny sintió que se le encogía el corazón. No creía que el niño fuera hijo suyo y esa injusticia le dolía más que nada. Cierto, ella no estaba orgullosa de su comportamiento, que seguía sin poder explicar, pero el príncipe parecía haber olvidado convenientemente su parte de responsabilidad. En cuanto a la propuesta de matrimonio… bueno, ese inesperado giro de los acontecimientos aún la tenía perpleja.  
¿Lo había dicho en serio? Y si lo decía en serio, ¿cuál iba a ser su respuesta? Era la decisión más difícil que había tenido que tomar en su vida y los pros y los contras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza como un carrusel. Casarse con el príncipe significaba casarse con un hombre que no confiaba en ella, pero no casarse significaría negarle un padre a su hijo. Y eso era lo único que ella se había prometido que nunca le ocurriría a un hijo suyo.

Recordándolo, Ginny irguió los hombros y miró los herniosos jardines que se extendían al otro lado de la ventana. Su hijo no iba a crecer pensando que su padre lo había abandonado. No sería el único niño del colegio que no hiciera una tarjeta de felicitación  
para el día del padre.

De modo que su respuesta tenía que ser sí, a pesar de todo lo demás. ¿Qué más importaba? Con un poco de suerte, el príncipe se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado sobre ella y, cuando naciese el niño, sólo tendrían que hacer una prueba de ADN para demostrar su paternidad. Percatándose de que Remus seguía mirándola, Ginny carraspeó.

—Perdone, estoy siendo muy egoísta. ¿Ha recibido noticias sobre su hijo? ¿Ha llamado al hospital esta mañana?  
—Sí, por lo visto, ya no tiene fiebre. Y está respondiendo al tratamiento de antibióticos, aunque aún no están seguros de cómo atajar el virus.  
—Su mujer debe de estar agotada. Y el niño le echará de menos. Yo tuve el sarampión justo después de que…  
Justo después de que su padre la abandonase. La sensación de abandono era tan palpable en aquel momento, como lo había sido entonces.  
—Váyase a casa, Remus. Su mujer necesita apoyo y el niño se alegrará de ver a su papá.  
—No puedo irme, señorita.  
— ¿Por qué no? Yo no voy a escaparme y me siento culpable por retenerlo aquí. De no ser por mí, ya habría vuelto a Santallia.  
Remus se aclaró la garganta.  
—Su compañía es muy agradable, señorita. Y ha sido usted un gran consuelo desde que mi hijo se puso enfermo. Nunca olvidaré su amabilidad la primera noche, cuando se quedó despierta para hacerme compañía.  
—Nunca me habían ganado tantas veces al póquer —sonrió Ginny—. Menos mal que no apostábamos dinero. Pero en cuanto vuelva el príncipe, usted debe irse a casa.  
¿Pero y si no volvía? ¿Y si ya no quería casarse con ella? ¿Y si sólo la tenía allí secuestrada hasta que los periodistas se cansaran de la historia? Al fin y al cabo, no creía ser el padre del niño. ¿La estaría reteniendo para evitar que hablase con los medios?  
Ginny pasó la mañana en el ordenador del estudio, comprobando que, lamentablemente, seguían hablando de ella en los periódicos. Y después, como todos los días desde que estaba prácticamente secuestrada, fue a la cocina a comer con el chef. Pietro, y el resto del equipo. Mientras estaba tomando un delicioso plato de queso de cabra con hierbas, Remus entró en la cocina con aspecto agitado.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Acaba de llamar mi mujer… me ha dicho que ha recibido un montón de juguetes para Teddy. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero mi hijo está encantado, señorita Weasley. Mi mujer dice que no lo había visto tan animado desde que lo llevaron al hospital.  
— ¿Le han gustado? —Sonrió Ginny—. La verdad es que no podía decidirme entre el camión de bomberos y el coche de policía.  
—Ha sido un gesto muy generoso por su parte.  
—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, es culpa mía que usted no pueda estar con él —Ginny se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana—. ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Nos están invadiendo?  
Pietro, con un cucharón de madera en la mano, dejó escapar un  
doliente suspiro.  
—Es el helicóptero, señorita —la sempiterna sonrisa del hombre había desaparecido—. Su Alteza ha vuelto.  
Luchando contra la frustración que dos semanas de auto impuesto exilio no habían podido curar. Harry saltó del helicóptero y se dirigió hacia la casa.  
A pesar de haber puesto varios países entre Ginny y él, no había conseguido apartarla de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera los asuntos de estado y la firma de las negociaciones que garantizaba millones de dólares en inversiones para Santallia habían conseguido que se olvidase de ella. Pero aunque una parte de él seguía furiosa por sus burdas  
manipulaciones, otra parte no dejaba de pensar en sus increíbles labios.

Sabía que era una mentirosa, pero lo que de verdad se había grabado en sus pensamientos era su alegre sonrisa. Cuando llegó a la entrada, dos soldados de uniforme le abrieron la puerta.  
— ¿Dónde está Remus? —le preguntó a un empleado que salió a recibirlo.  
El hombre se aclaró la garganta.  
—Creo que está en la cocina. Alteza.  
— ¿En la cocina? —Repitió Harry—. ¿Desde cuándo se atienden los asuntos de seguridad en la cocina?  
—Creo que está con la señorita Weasley, Alteza.  
Al pensar en las dificultades que Ginny debía de haber tenido con su jefe de seguridad durante esas dos semanas, Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír. Sabía que Remus podía hacer llorar hasta a los soldados más duros, pero no sentía la menor compasión por ella. Después de todo, era Ginny quien había decidido contarle a todo el mundo que él era el padre de su hijo y se merecía un buen correctivo.

Pero cuando iba a entrar en la cocina, se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la risa de Remus y más sorprendido aún al ver a su normalmente reservado jefe de seguridad poniéndole a Ginny un prendedor en el pelo, en un gesto de innegable intimidad.  
Experimentando una rabia inexplicable, Harry se quedó en la puerta.  
—Alteza —lo saludó Remus—. Estaba a punto de salir a recibirlo…  
—Pero veo que estabas distraído con otras cosas —observó el príncipe, dando un paso adelante.  
Sin esperar la orden, el cocinero y sus ayudantes salieron de allí a toda prisa. Sólo Remus se quedó en la cocina.  
—Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Harry.  
—Mi prioridad era proteger a la señorita Weasley, señor.  
—Eso es verdad. Pero no tienes que protegerla de mí.  
Remus miró a Ginny

—Si me necesita para algo, sólo tiene que llamarme.  
—Muy bien, gracias.  
Harry se sintió sacudido por una furia tan violenta, que tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de una silla.  
Contra su voluntad se veía transportado ocho años atrás… veía el rostro de otra mujer sonriéndole a otro hombre y, de repente, se dio  
cuenta de que sujetaba el respaldo de la silla con tanta fuerza, que se le habían puesto blancos los nudillos.  
— ¿Alteza? —Lo llamó Ginny—. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
—Remus es un hombre casado. ¿Es que no tienes sentido de la decencia?  
Ginny se llevó una mano al corazón.  
— ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? ¿Cómo se atreve a convertir una relación sana y buena en algo sórdido? Remus y yo somos amigos… hemos tenido que hacernos amigos desde que usted me secuestró. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Es como si quisiera pensar lo peor de la gente para no llevarse luego una desilusión.  
¿Era eso lo que hacía? Atónito por la acusación, Harry apartó la mirada.  
—Sea cual sea la naturaleza de vuestra relación, Remus es mi jefe de seguridad. Y no puede hacer su trabajo como es debido si está tonteando contigo en la cocina.  
—Y tampoco puede hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Estábamos comiendo, no tonteando. ¿O es que sus empleados no comen?

—Hay un comedor oficial en el piso de arriba. No tienes que comer en la cocina.  
—Me gusta comer en la cocina. Y, sobre todo, no me gusta comer sola —replicó ella—. Prefiero la compañía de gente de verdad, no un montón de viejos retratos.  
—Así que te has dedicado a entretener a Remus.  
—He intentado que dejara de preocuparse a todas horas, sí. ¿Sabía usted que su hijo está en el hospital? Y el pobre ha tenido que quedarse aquí cuidando de mí…  
— ¿Su hijo está enfermo?  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué le ocurre?  
—Todo empezó porque no se encontraba bien y no quería ir al colegio. Su madre no se preocupó demasiado porque eso es algo normal en los niños, pero ningún medicamento lograba bajarle la fiebre y…  
—Resume, por favor. No tengo tiempo para esto.  
Ginny apretó los dientes.  
—Han tenido que ingresarlo en el hospital. Tiene un virus, según  
parece.  
— ¿Y está mejorando?  
—Ha experimentado cierta mejoría, pero…  
—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber —la interrumpió Harry.  
—No, eso no es todo lo que necesitas saber —dijo Ginny entonces, tan furiosa que lo tuteó sin darse cuenta—. Las palabras «virus» y «mejoría» no explican en absoluto lo que ha sufrido el pobre Remus. Ha tenido que quedarse aquí conmigo mientras le hacían pruebas a su hijo y estaba muerto de miedo… ¿es que no te importa? ¿Tan frío eres? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha sufrido ese hombre teniendo que quedarse aquí  
conmigo cuando su hijo está enfermo en Santallia?  
—Me imagino que no habrá tenido un segundo de silencio —murmuró Harry.  
—Hablo demasiado porque me pones nerviosa.  
Pero los dos sabían que era algo más que eso. En sus ojos había un anhelo, una excitación que tampoco ella podía disimular. Para distanciarse. Harry abrió la puerta.  
—Entonces te daré un momento para que te controles —murmuró, saliendo un momento al pasillo para dar unas órdenes a alguien de su equipo antes de volver a entrar.  
—Es posible que yo hable mucho, pero soy así. Nadie es perfecto. Y has sido tú quien me ha dejado aquí sin dar explicaciones —Ginny levantó la barbilla—. ¿Crees que iba a permanecer en silencio durante dos semanas?  
Harry se acercó a la mesa para servirse un vaso de agua de la jarra.  
—Es evidente que el silencio y tú sois dos extraños. —Y es evidente que tú tienes por costumbre mostrarte irónico — replicó ella—. Pero a mí me gusta hablar con la gente.  
Y a la gente le gustaba hablar con ella, eso estaba claro. Para Harry era imposible. Su posición hacía que nadie se mostrase cómodo o absolutamente sincero con él. Siempre había sido así. Antes de que la tragedia cayera sobre su familia había vivido una vida  
de privilegios… y de aislamiento. Debido a su posición, la gente no solía ser abierta o sincera.

Y él había aprendido que la confianza era un lujo que no podía permitirse.  
Su país había sufrido un gran revés por culpa de un simple error de juicio, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar ese error, de darle a su gente lo que quería.

En cuanto a Ginny, la química que había entre ellos era explosiva y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Harry se bebió el vaso de agua de un trago y luego clavó los ojos en  
ella, preguntándose qué tenía aquella chica que le resultaba tan irresistible.

No era su elegancia vistiendo, eso seguro. Los gastados vaqueros y el jersey rosa parecían viejos favoritos y el color de sus mejillas tenía más que ver con el calor de la cocina que con el maquillaje.  
Acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres muy bellas, algunas falsamente bellas, encontraba estimulante su falta de artificio. Su belleza no era el resultado de un maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado o de frecuentes visitas al cirujano plástico. Ginny era guapa,  
vibrante, apasionada y…

Y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era tirarla sobre la mesa y repetir lo que habían hecho en su primer encuentro. Exasperado y atónito por la fuerza de tan inapropiado deseo, Harry apartó la mirada.  
—Emilio no te ha dicho que debías comprarte ropa.  
—Sí, me lo dijo, pero es que no necesito nada. ¿Para qué quiero ropa nueva? Me he pasado las mañanas ayudando a Ivy y las tardes ayudando a Jim a recortar los setos del jardín.  
—¿Quién es Ivy?  
—El ama de llaves. Perdió a su marido hace ocho meses y la pobre estaba muy deprimida, pero últimamente se reúne con nosotros para comer y… ah, perdón, que hablo demasiado. Me remitiré a los hechos: Ivy, ama de llaves, deprimida, mejorando.

Harry tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no lo viera sonreír.  
—Tu habilidad para conversar con cualquiera ha hecho que consigas mucha información sobre mi gente.  
—Es importante entender a la gente con la que trabajas.  
—Cuando te dejé aquí, mi intención no era ponerte a trabajar.  
—Tenía que hacer algo. Diste órdenes para que no saliera de esta casa, de modo que estaba atrapada.  
—Te traje aquí por tu propia seguridad.  
—¿Ah, sí? —Ginny lo miró, escéptica—. ¿O me has traído aquí por tu propia seguridad, para que no pudiera hablar con la prensa?  
—Necesitas protección.  
—¿Tienes idea de lo raro que suena eso? —Ginny señaló sus vaqueros gastados—. Hace dos semanas era una camarera en la que no se fijaba nadie y ahora resulta que soy alguien que necesita protección las veinticuatro horas del día.  
—Estás esperando un hijo que será el heredero del trono de Santallia. —¿Y eso es lo único que importa? ¿Vas a olvidarte de tus sentimientos por el niño?

¿Qué sentimientos? En su vida no había sitio para sentimientos de ningún tipo. En una ocasión se había dejado llevar por ellos y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.  
Su relación con Ginny era una transacción comercial, nada más. Harry miró los ansiosos ojos cafés, preguntándose por qué no había en ellos un brillo de triunfo. Al fin y al cabo, se había asegurado un futuro para ella y para su hijo. ¿O estaría entendiendo por fin el precio que iba a tener que pagar por ello?  
—No quiero que sigamos discutiendo.  
—Yo tampoco.  
—Tengo algo que decirte, Ginny.  
— ¿Van a cortarme la cabeza? Ah, no, en lugar de eso has decidido casarte conmigo —replicó ella, irónica—. Y eso que no me has llamado una sola vez en estas dos semanas.  
Harry pensó en las veces que había levantado el teléfono sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
—No tenía nada que decirte.  
—Pues si no tenías nada que decirme en dos semanas, no creo que  
eso sea un buen augurio para toda una vida juntos, ¿no te parece?  
Además, la cuestión es que yo sí tengo cosas que decirte —Holly respiró  
profundamente—. Para empezar, sobre esa oferta de matrimonio. Lo he  
pensado mucho…  
—No me sorprende. Supongo que estabas felicitándote por la suerte  
que has tenido.  
La cínica observación fue recibida en completo silencio.  
—¿Cómo le atreves a decir eso? —exclamó ella un segundo después, lívida—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí? Pues deja que le diga lo que ha sido mi vida desde que tú apareciste en ella: primero tengo que soportar que la prensa hable de mí, contando cosas que sólo le había contado a mis amigos más íntimos y haciéndome parecer una mema. Luego descubro que estoy embarazada y eso me hizo feliz hasta que dijiste que no creías que el niño fuera tuyo. Así que, básicamente, desde que te conocí se me ha pintado como una imbécil sin moral y sin principios. ¿Qué tal suena mi vida por el momento Alteza? No muy bien, ¿verdad? ¡Así que no me digas que he estado felicitándome por mi gran suerte porque eso es justamente lo único que no puedo hacer!  
—Te advertí que…  
— ¡No he terminado! Crees que ésta es una decisión sencilla para mí, pero no lo es. Estamos hablando del futuro de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo… concebido en circunstancias absurdas, desde luego, pero la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Y pienses lo que pienses, yo no había planeado nada en absoluto. No quiero casarme con un hombre que no me soporta, pero tampoco quiero que mi hijo tenga que vivir sin un padre. Ha sido muy difícil tomar una decisión y, francamente, no le desearía esto ni a mi peor enemigo. Y si necesitas que te lo resuma en dos palabras, esas palabras son: miedo y sacrificio.  
Harry la miró, incrédulo.  
—¿Sacrificio?  
—Sí, porque aunque estoy segura de que darle un padre a mi hijo es lo más sensato, no estoy en absoluto segura de que casarme contigo sea lo mejor para mí. Y no uses ese tono despreciativo conmigo, que seas un príncipe me da igual. Como me da igual que tengas un castillo o un palacio —siguió Ginny, con voz ronca—. Pero no quiero que mi hijo crezca pensando que su padre lo abandonó porque eso ya me tocó vivirlo a mí. Y  
por eso me casaré contigo, sólo por eso. Cuando el niño tenga edad suficiente para entender, tú habrás descubierto que no me conoces en absoluto y tendrás que disculparte. Pero no creas que esto es fácil para mí porque no lo es. No siento el menor deseo de casarme con un hombre que no es capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos, que no muestra afecto por nadie y que se porta como si fuera el rey de la creación. Harry respondió a esa última declaración con genuina sorpresa.  
— ¿Mostrar afecto?  
¿Cómo iba a sentir afecto por una mujer que lo había engañado?  
— ¿Lo ves? Incluso la palabra te pone nervioso. Y eso lo dice todo. Lo pasaste muy bien acostándote conmigo, pero todo lo demás te es completamente ajeno —Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos—, ¿Qué voy a hacer, Dios mío? ¿Cómo puedo casarme contigo si no hay nada entre nosotros?  
—Sí hay algo. Entre nosotros hay una atracción física muy poderosa o no estaríamos en esta situación —respondió Harry  
—Ah, qué romántico. Si lo resumimos en dos palabras sería: sexo y  
sexo.  
—No subestimes la importancia del sexo —dijo él—. Si vamos a compartir cama cada noche, ayudará mucho que te encuentre atractiva.  
— ¿Que tú me encuentres atractiva? ¿Y si yo no te encontrase atractivo?  
—Lo que pasó esa tarde demuestra lo contrario. Pero sí, te encuentro atractiva. Evidentemente, tu atuendo debe mejorar porque, en general, no me gustan los pantalones vaqueros… aunque debo confesar que a ti te quedan bien. Aparte de eso, y mientras no lleves nada que contenga un dibujito mientras estés en mi cama, sí, creo que seguiré encontrándote atractiva.  
Ginny soltó una carcajada.  
—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo cómo vestir… o que yo te esté escuchando.  
—No te estoy diciendo cómo vestir. Te estoy diciendo cómo puedes mantener mi interés. Depende de ti que quieras seguir ese consejo o no.  
—¿Y con eso será suficiente? ¿En eso crees que consiste el matrimonio? —Exclamó ella, incrédula—. Aunque, en realidad, no entiendo nada. No entiendo por qué quieres casarte conmigo si no crees que el niño sea tuyo, por ejemplo. Podríamos esperar a que naciera y hacer una prueba de ADN…  
—Supongo que habrás investigado sobre la casa de Santallia y, de ser así, sabrás cuál es la razón. Soy el último de la saga familiar y se espera de mí que tenga un heredero. Y, para todo el mundo, eso es lo que he hecho.  
— ¿Y qué te parece la idea de ser padre, Alteza?  
—La gente de Santallia ya está celebrándolo. En cuanto la noticia apareció en los periódicos empezaron a hacer planes de boda… según parece, mi popularidad ha subido como la espuma. Hay incluso niños que van a palacio con dibujos para el bebé… —Harry la miró—. ¿Eso no te hace sentir culpable? ¿Tu conciencia no te dice nada?  
—Me alegro mucho de que la gente de tu país esté tan contenta — respondió ella, sin darse por aludida—. Supongo que para ti debe de ser emocionante que te quieran tanto.  
—Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí ahora.  
—Pero si tus conciudadanos querían que tuvieras un hijo, ¿por qué has esperado tantos años? ¿Por qué no te has casado antes? Harry se preguntó si habría estado investigando su pasado sentimental. Pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no habría descubierto nada. Afortunadamente, nadie lo sabía. La verdad estaba enterrada donde ya no podía hacer daño. Y seguiría siendo así.  
—No hace falta que tú me entiendas y no tengo la menor intención de darte explicaciones —fue su respuesta—. Sólo tendrás que hacer un papel y no creo que eso sea un gran esfuerzo para ti. A partir de ahora, y siempre que estemos en público, harás lo que se te diga. A cambio de eso recibirás más dinero del que te puedas gastar y llevarás un estilo de vida que envidiará todo el mundo.  
Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo y luego volvió a cerrarla.  
—No sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. Pensé que había tomado una decisión, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que me da miedo? No me siento cómoda contigo.  
— ¿Cómoda?  
—No podríamos ser buenos padres si estamos todo el día discutiendo. Además, yo soy lo menos parecido a una princesa.  
—Lo único que importa es que todo el mundo piensa que vas a tener un hijo mío. Para la gente de Santallia, eso te convierte en la princesa perfecta.  
—Pero no lo soy y a ti no parece importarte con quién te cases… — Ginny lo miró entonces, pensativa—, ¿La querías mucho?  
—¿Qué?

—Perdona, quizá no debería hablar de ese tema, pero sé que estuviste prometido una vez. Sería una tontería fingir que no lo sé, porque lo sabe todo el mundo…  
—¡Ya está bien!  
—No quiero hacerte daño, pero es algo que aparece en Internet, no soy la única que lo sabe. Y no veo cómo vamos a casarnos si ni siquiera podemos mantener una conversación civilizada. Francamente, no sé cómo pude acostarme contigo…

Pero al decir eso, la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, que hasta aquel momento podía cortarse con un cuchillo, se cargó de algo diferente… eléctrico, sexual.  
La química sexual que había entre ellos era más poderosa que cualquiera de los dos y Harry no se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que rozó su pelo y vio que ella abría los labios en respuesta.

La forzada abstinencia sexual durante esas semanas sólo había servido para aumentar su deseo y, empujado por una urgencia desconocida para él, la apretó contra su pecho.  
Sus labios eran suaves e invitadores y los besó hasta que cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció de su cerebro.  
Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, temblando mientras se arqueaba en una sensual invitación. Encendido por una casi agónica erección, Harry sujetó sus caderas y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella se mostraba sumisa, el sensual temblor de su cuerpo lo urgía a seguir…  
Pero el siseo de agua hirviendo en la cocina penetró la niebla de su cerebro y se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y dónde estaba haciéndolo. Recordó otro sitio, otra mesa.

Deplorando la falta de control que se apoderaba de él cada vez que estaba con aquella mujer, hizo un supremo esfuerzo para apartarse. Ginny tenía los labios húmedos, hinchados por sus besos, y parecía tan excitada como él. Tan atractiva, tan irresistible…  
Harry dio un paso atrás.  
—Con un poco de suerte, eso habrá satisfecho tus dudas sobre si podrás o no acostarte conmigo cuando llegue el momento.  
Ginny saltó de la mesa.  
—Harry…  
—Ahora no tenemos tiempo —para no ver el brillo de ternura que había en sus ojos, él miró su reloj—. He traído un equipo de personas para que te ayuden.  
— ¿Para qué me ayuden a qué?  
—A preparar la boda. Nos iremos a Santallia esta misma noche y nos casaremos mañana —Harry hizo una pausa—. Y no es una proposición de matrimonio, Ginny, es una orden. 


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Volví perdón por la tardanza pero he estado un poco malita y pues también**** la prepa me quita mucho tiempo y bueno aquí esta otro capítulo y les vuelvo a recordar que esta historia no es mía y tampoco los personajes (algunos) y pues nada más me queda decirle que disfruten de este capitulo .**

**REVIEWS! POR FAVOR **

**ADVERTENCIA.- Este capítulo contiene lemmon **

Capítulo 5  
Los gritos de la multitud alcanzaron proporciones ensordecedoras  
cuando salieron de la catedral; la larga avenida que llevaba al palacio era  
un mar de caras sonrientes y banderines con el escudo de la casa real de  
Santallia.  
—No me puedo creer que haya venido tanta gente —murmuró Ginny,  
mientras Harry la ayudaba a subir a la carroza. El peso de la alianza que  
llevaba en el dedo le parecía extraño y se miró la mano con gesto de  
sorpresa—. Y no me puedo creer que me haya casado. Podrías haberme  
dado un poco más de tiempo.  
—¿Para qué?  
¿Para qué? Sólo Harry podía hacer esa pregunta.  
Jugando nerviosamente con la alianza de diamantes, Ginny se preguntó si se habría vuelto loca. Allí estaba, viviendo un cuento de hadas y, sin embargo, lo cambiaría todo por una palabra cariñosa del hombre que estaba a su lado.  
Su vida se movía a demasiada velocidad, tanta que no podía controlarla.  
Después de haber pasado el día anterior con una diseñadora  
exclusivamente dedicada a vestir a la novia del príncipe, fueron en  
helicóptero al aeropuerto para tomar un jet privado y, antes de que se  
pusiera el sol, llegaban al principado de Santallia, a orillas del Mediterráneo.  
—Me ha encantado la Casita de la princesa, por cierto, está justo al borde del mar.  
—Fui construida para mi tatarabuela, para que pudiese escapar de vez en cuando de la formalidad de palacio. Me alegra que te encuentres cómoda allí.  
Cómoda físicamente, pero emocionalmente…  
Incapaz de dormir, Ginny había pasado la noche sentada en el balcón, frente al mar, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Pensando en Harry.  
Esperando estar haciendo lo que debía hacer. Agotada de tanto pensar y de tanto preocuparse, por fin había caído rendida en la cama al amanecer… para ser despertada poco después por un ejército de doncellas, maquilladoras y peluqueros dispuestos a convertir a la camarera en una verdadera princesa.  
Y luego, con su vestido de seda y su velo, la habían llevado por esa misma avenida hasta la antigua catedral, que dominaba la plaza principal de Santallia.  
Recordaba muy poco de la ceremonia salvo a Harry de pie, a su lado, alto y elegante. Y algo más: mientras intercambiaban los votos, tuvo la extraña convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Iba a darle un padre a su hijo, la estabilidad que ella nunca había tenido. Raíces, una familia. ¿Cómo podía ser un error?  
Cuando la carroza abierta empezó a moverse por la avenida, Ginny giró la cabeza para observar el perfil del príncipe y lo encontró mirándola.  
Guapísimo con su uniforme de gala, Harry se llevó su mano a los labios en un gesto anticuado pero caballeroso que fue recibido con vítores por parte de la multitud.  
—Ese vestido es mucho mejor que tus viejos vaqueros —murmuró.  
—Sí, pero me daba miedo pisármelo mientras subía los escalones de  
la catedral —Ginny, que acariciaba la delicada gasa bordada del vestido con la punta de los dedos para no estropearlo, no podía apartar los ojos de la multitud. Todos sonreían mientras movían alegremente sus banderines  
—. Parece que te quieren mucho.  
—Están aquí para verte a ti, no a mí —dijo él, con un toque de ironía.  
Pero Ginny había investigado en Internet y conocía su amor por Santallia. Aunque no debía haber sido él quien se convirtiera en soberano, el príncipe Harry había enterrado su dolor para llevar la estabilidad a un país conflictivo.  
Y sus ciudadanos lo amaban por ello.  
—¿Alguna vez has deseado no ser el soberano de Santallia?  
Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido.  
—Tienes un don para hacer preguntas que nadie más se atrevería a hacer —respondió, sonriendo—. Y la respuesta es no. Quiero mucho a mi país.  
Lo quería tanto como para casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Ginny levantó los ojos para mirar el cielo azul.

—Es un sitio precioso. Cuando miré por la ventana esta mañana, lo primero que vi fue el mar y sentí como si estuviera de vacaciones.

—Estabas muy pálida durante la ceremonia. Llevabas tanto rato de pie, que temí que te mareases.  
—Y seguramente, una novia postrada no hubiera sido buena para tu imagen —replicó ella—. Pues no, estoy bien.  
—Me han dicho que durante las primeras semanas del embarazo a menudo la futura mamá se siente agotada.  
¿Había hablado con alguien sobre su embarazo? ¿Habría hablado con una mujer? Sabía que el nombre del príncipe había estado unido al de numerosas bellezas europeas. ¿Tendría una…?  
—No —dijo Casper.  
—Yo no he dicho nada.  
—Pero lo estabas pensando. Y la respuesta es no, no mantuve esa  
conversación con una amante, sino con un médico.  
Ginny se puso colorada, mortificada porque parecía ser transparente para aquel hombre.  
—¿Cuándo has hablado con él?  
—Mientras tú estabas instalándote entrevisté a varios ginecólogos porque sé que es importante que te sientas cómoda con tu médico. Después de todo, a ti no te gusta la gente fría e impenetrable, ¿no?  
—¿Has hecho eso por mí?  
—No quiero que te disgustes por nada.  
—Gracias, es un detalle.  
Le hubiera gustado preguntar si sólo lo había hecho por el niño, pero decidió que daba igual; que se hubiera molestado era importante.  
—Estás preciosa, por cierto —murmuró Harry, admirando el discreto escote del vestido—. La novia perfecta. Y lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
Ginny se relajó un poco al oír eso. El se mostraba mucho más atento, más cercano. Quizá, pensó, por fin había deducido que el niño tenía que ser suyo.  
¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para ese repentino cambio de actitud?  
—Y ahora tienes que cumplir con tu primer deber como princesa — sonrió Harry—. Sonríe y saluda a la gente. Es lo que están esperando.  
Ginny levantó una mano y la inmediata aprobación de la multitud la llenó de gozo.  
—Pero si yo sólo soy una chica normal —murmuró.  
—Por eso les gustas. Eres la prueba viviente de que los cuentos de princesas pueden hacerse realidad. Flanqueada por guardias a caballo, la carroza avanzaba lentamente por la avenida y Ginny se quedó sorprendida al ver la figura corpulenta de Remus junto a la de otros escoltas.  
—Pensé que habías enviado a Remus a casa. Fue a despedirse de mí ayer…  
—Pero ha insistido en volver esta mañana —la interrumpió Harry—. En una ocasión como ésta, se negaba a dejar tu seguridad en manos de  
otra persona.  
—Ah, qué amable —emocionada, Ginny saludó a Remus con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza—. Parece como si hubiera un millón de personas aquí. ¿Cómo es esta avenida en un día normal?  
—Está llena de turistas… por las tiendas y porque lleva directamente a palacio. Y si giras a la derecha, por ese camino se llega a la playa.  
—¡Que se besen! —gritaba la gente.

Ginny se puso colorada, pero Harry, evidentemente tan experto seduciendo multitudes como seduciendo mujeres, la tomó por la cintura y buscó sus labios con su habitual confianza. Sorprendida por la inesperada ternura del gesto, Ginny se apoyó en su torso y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.  
¿La besaría así si no le importase en absoluto? Ésa debía de ser otra señal de que le importaba de verdad. De que sabía que se había equivocado sobre ella.  
Cuando Harry por fin levantó la cabeza, la multitud volvió a aplaudir.  
—Toda esa gente lleva horas aquí, esperando. ¿No podríamos hacer el resto del camino a pie? —preguntó Ginny, más para calmarse que por otra cosa.  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
—Sería un problema para los de seguridad.  
—Pero tú sueles ir andando a todas partes. He leído que sueles tener  
discusiones con tus escoltas por eso.  
—Sí, ya, pero estaba pensando en tu seguridad. ¿No te da miedo tanta gente?  
—No, me parece maravilloso que hayan venido —le confesó ella—. He visto gente con sacos de dormir, de modo que han debido de pasar la noche aquí sólo para vernos. Deberíamos acercarnos un poco…  
—Ginny, te recuerdo que ahora no sólo eres una princesa, sino una princesa embarazada.  
—Pero me encuentro bien.  
—En otro momento —sonrió Harry—. Aunque debo decir que te había juzgado mal.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, pensé que lo de hoy te resultaría insoportable y, evidentemente, no es así. Lo haces todo de manera natural, incluso saludar a la gente.  
Recordando que debía ser paciente, Ginny sonrió.  
—¿Cómo iba a parecerme insoportable si todo el mundo es tan agradable conmigo? Ah, mira esos niños, ¿no podríamos parar un  
momento?  
—No, imposible, estoy encantado de que le hayas gustado a la gente, pero hay más de doscientos dignatarios y jefes de Estado esperándonos en palacio y llegamos tarde. Prefiero no provocar un incidente diplomático —le dijo. Pero su tono serio no se correspondía con el brillo de sus ojos—. Lo has hecho muy bien, _cara mía_.  
El elogio hizo que se sintiera tan ridículamente feliz, que no podía dejar de sonreír.  
Muy bien, el principio de su relación había sido desastroso, pero una de las ventajas de un mal comienzo era que a partir de entonces todo tenía que ir mejor.  
Sintiéndose optimista. Ginny sonrió durante todo el banquete, durante el baile y cuando por fin se dirigieron hacia el ala de palacio que ocupaba el príncipe. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando a los guardias y a  
los invitados al otro lado, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Estaban solos. Y era su noche de boda.  
Nerviosa de repente, Ginny intentó sonreír.  
—Así que ésta es tu residencia. Es preciosa, muy agradable… y con tanto espacio… supongo que habrá mucha luz por las mañanas.  
—Ginny, deja de hablar —la interrumpió él, tomando sus manos para  
ponerlas sobre su cuello.

Atrapada entre la sólida puerta de roble y un metro ochenta y siete de pura virilidad, ella descubrió que no podía respirar. Con la boca seca y las rodillas temblorosas, sólo podía experimentar la sexualidad que emanaba aquel poderoso cuerpo masculino mientras tomaba su cara entre las manos, con la boca en una trayectoria de colisión directa con la suya.  
Ginny cerró los ojos en señal de rendición, tenía todos los sentidos  
encendidos. Pero el beso no llegó.  
—¿Harry?  
—Abre los ojos.  
Ella obedeció y le dio un vuelco el corazón al mirar sus patricias facciones.  
—Bésame, Harry.  
—Pienso hacer mucho más que eso, _cara mía_. Cautivada por la mirada oscura, un incendio se instaló en su pelvis. Debería hacerse la dura, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para eso. Y el calor se intensificó cuando por fin Harry buscó sus labios, acariciando el interior de su boca con erótica habilidad. Ginny se derritió cuando tiró de ella para ponerla en contacto con su poderosa erección.  
—Aquí no —dijo él con voz ronca, tomándola en brazos—. Esta vez  
llegaremos a la cama. Y pienso tomarme todo el tiempo que haga falta —  
añadió, llevándola al dormitorio.

Temblando, mortificada por un deseo que no podía controlar, Ginny se  
agarró a sus hombros cuando la dejó en el suelo, estaba encendida,  
absolutamente concentrada en el hombre que la desnudaba con dedos  
expertos. Sus viejas inseguridades resurgieron cuando el vestido de seda cayó al suelo, pero Harry no mostró ninguna atención a sus inhibiciones,  
quitándole las braguitas y tumbándola sobre la enorme cama con dosel.  
—Me gusta mirarte —murmuró, impacientes—, eres preciosa.  
Según iba descartando prendas de ropa, Ginny se dio cuenta de que la  
luz de la luna era suficiente para admirar su piel de bronce… y su masculina erección. Mareada ante la cruda evidencia de su deseo, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se colocó sobre ella. Sorprendida por el contacto con el cuerpo masculino, su pulso se aceleró. Y cuando bajó la mano hasta el sitio donde el calor se había vuelto más insoportable. Ginny tuvo que agarrarse a la almohada. Harry exploró su parte más íntima con dedos expertos hasta casi hacerla sollozar su nombre. Sentía un deseo tan poderoso, que creía que  
se moriría si él paraba…  
Harry se detuvo un segundo en la entrada, rozándola con su aterciopelado miembro, antes de perderse en su interior. Y Ginny, excitada como nunca, tardó otro segundo en llegar a un clímax abrumador. Murmurando su nombre, clavó los dedos en sus hombros para sujetarse mientras cada embestida la llevaba de vuelta al paraíso. Poco después sintió que también él caía en el abismo y lo abrazó con fuerza, aturdida por la que debía de ser la experiencia más increíble de su vida.  
—Eres un milagro en la cama —murmuró Harry con voz ronca. Dispuesta a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para descansar un momento, Ginny dejó escapar un grito cuando él se colocó encima.  
—¡Harry no podemos!  
Pero pudieron.  
Una y otra vez, hasta que Ginny ya no podía pensar. Por fin se quedó inmóvil, saciada y exhausta, con un brazo sobre el poderoso torso y la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Podía oír el susurro del mar colándose por la ventana abierta y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por una ola de felicidad.  
Ya no tenía dudas de que había hecho lo que debía hacer.  
Llevaban menos de un día casados y su actitud ya estaba cambiando. Sí, le resultaba difícil hablar de sus sentimientos, pero no parecía tener el menor problema para demostrarlos. Había sido tierno, apasionado, exigente, paciente…  
—Nunca había sentido nada así —murmuró—. Eres fantástico…

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry estaba levantándose de la cama. Luego, sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación y cerró de un  
portazo. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta, atónita. Se había ido. Se había  
marchado sin decir nada…  
Angustiada, se levantó de la cama para ir a buscarlo, pero tras la puerta cerrada oyó el sonido de una ducha. Era un cuarto de baño anexo a la habitación.  
No se había ido. No era su padre. Aquello era diferente. ¿O no?  
Confusa y dolida, volvió a la cama. El rechazo no era nada nuevo para ella, pensó.  
Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Por fin, unos minutos después, Harry volvió a entrar en la habitación con un albornoz oscuro y el pelo apartado de la cara.  
Sin mirarla, entró en lo que parecía un vestidor y volvió a salir con un par de pantalones y una camisa en la mano.  
—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿He dicho algo? —Ginny se sentó en la cama.  
—Duérmete —dijo él poniéndose la camisa.  
—¿Cómo voy a dormirme? ¡Háblame, dime algo! Es evidente que estás enfadado, pero no sé por qué.  
—Vuelve a la cama, Ginny.  
—No me dejes fuera, Harry. Soy tu mujer.  
—Precisamente —él la miró entonces y sus ojos eran tan fríos como el  
hielo—. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato casándome contigo.  
—¿El trato?  
—Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿recuerdas?  
—Sigues sin creer que sea tu hijo —suspiró ella—. Y yo pensando que habías cambiado de opinión, qué tonta. Hoy te has portado de manera diferente y… hemos hecho el amor y yo…  
—Nos hemos acostado juntos, Ginny. El amor no tiene nada que ver, no te confundas. No hagas lo que hacen algunas mujeres: convertir algo físico en una relación sentimental.  
Sus esperanzas se desinflaron como un globo cayendo sobre una cama de clavos.  
—No ha sido sólo sexo. Hoy te has portado de otra manera… has sido más cariñoso. Desde que salimos de la catedral me has estado sonriendo, me has dado la mano… me has besado.  
—Todo el mundo debe creer que estamos enamorados —dijo él,  
acercándose a una antigua cómoda que hacía las veces de bar—. ¿Quieres  
una copa?  
—¡No, no quiero una copa! —Gritó Ginny—. ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido para beneficio de los demás?  
Harry se sirvió dos dedos de whisky, pero no lo tocó. En lugar de eso miró por la ventana, apretando el vaso con fuerza, su rostro era impenetrable.  
—Ellos quieren un cuento de príncipes y princesas y nosotros tenemos que dárselo. Esa es mi obligación: darle a la gente lo que quiere. En este caso, una boda por amor y un heredero.  
Ginny parpadeó rápidamente, decidida a contener las lágrimas.  
—¿Por eso te casaste conmigo?  
—¿Y por qué no?  
—Podrías haberte casado con otra mujer, alguien de quien estuvieras  
enamorado.  
—Yo no quiero amor.  
¿Porque lo tuvo una vez y lo había perdido?  
—Es terrible decir eso. Sé que perdiste a alguien a quien querías mucho y que debes de haber sufrido…  
—Tú no sabes nada.  
—¡Pues entonces cuéntamelo! Es horrible que todo lo que ha pasado hoy haya sido una mentira… sé que te resulta difícil hablar de Antonia y, francamente, tampoco sería fácil para mí escucharlo, pero nuestro  
matrimonio no significará nada a menos que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.  
—¿Sinceros? —Harry dejó el vaso sobre la cómoda y se volvió para mirarla—. Me mentiste sobre el niño, mentiste en el altar con tu vestido blanco… ¿y ahora sugieres que seamos sinceros? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?  
—Pero es tu hijo —insistió Ginny, con voz ronca—. Y no sé cómo puedes creer otra cosa.  
Harry dio un paso hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No puede ser mío. No sé de quién es el hijo que espera mi dulce esposa, pero sé con total certeza que no es mío. Yo no puedo tener hijos.


End file.
